


【佐鸣】六角梦想

by wnssr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnssr/pseuds/wnssr
Summary: 三十岁的佐助因意外而回到了自己十六岁的某个时空
Relationships: 佐鸣
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 伪原著向，年上，(可能)中长篇

“佐助，有想过回到过去吗？”

“说这个做什么。”

“凭我们现在的本事，如果能回到过去的话，应该能挽回很多事吧。”

佐助看向立在窗边的鸣人，对方正望着窗外万里澄空，初秋清爽的色泽与他相得益彰。

“或许，不过……”

记忆戛然而止。

“喂！跟你说话呢，你是谁啊？我怎么不记得木叶有你这一号人？”

佐助怔住，但还是一副面无表情的样子，鸣人便只以为他想逃跑，警告道：“别想跑！一副流浪忍者的装束突然出现在木叶附近，你究竟是谁？想干什么？”

实在不能怪佐助半天不吱声，先在站在他面前的是十六岁的鸣人。

佐助先用查克拉过了一遍全身的穴道，又不动声色开眼，确认这片土地确实是木叶、眼前的人确实是鸣人后，他才缓缓开口：“我没有恶意。”

“那你到底是谁？叫什么名字？”这人身上有木叶忍者的印记，但从气息到长相都是鸣人所陌生的。

“……忘了。”

“哈？”

“我好像，失忆了。”佐助认真说道。

“哈？！失忆？！”你这哪里像失忆的样子了！

“我没有撒谎。”

鸣人握紧拳头。

这个陌生人在隐藏自己的气息，刚才空气中转瞬即逝的强势的查克拉流动不是错觉。

男人居高临下的望着他，黑色眼眸深邃无比。

长披风，佩剑，以及，冷冽的气味。

怎么感觉那么熟悉呢……

///

主动暴露身份不是好主意，但捏造一个身份更容易被识破。

从审讯室里出来的时候佐助第一时间想的是该怎么回去。

自己是怎么来到这里的，又是为什么出现在这里，佐助通通一无所知。但他确信自己不应该出现在这里，时空错乱会导致什么后果，佐助不敢设想，而在这种毫无头绪的情况下，佐助能想到的只有去找记忆里最后的节点，鸣人。

“咦？又是你？”

“有点事想问。”

这么快就从暗部审讯室里出来，肯定是被监视了……

“什么事啊？”

“你最近有没有去过什么地方？我恢复意识后第一个见到的人就是你，我想看看能不能想起什么。”佐助面不改色的开始扯谎。

“啊，这样啊，嗯…是风之国，遇到你的时候，我刚从风之国回来，”说着，鸣人忍不住多嘴起来，“你那时候直挺挺杵在路中间，真的很奇怪……”

「风之国的话，我爱罗？一尾？」

佐助推测这个时候的鸣人应该是刚从晓手里救下我爱罗，而接下来……

接下来，不就是自己么？

“对了，忘了自我介绍！我叫漩涡鸣人，你呢？”

“佐助。”

鸣人瞪大双眼：“你说你叫什么——！？”

“佐助，有什么不对么？”

“没、没什么……”

佐助没想过换名字，鸣人反应这么大也在他意料之中，他在意的是，鸣人丝毫没有对他表现出“似曾相识”的态度，完全视他为陌生人。

「我的相貌变化很大吗？大到他都认不出我？」

佐助不敢过早定论。

“就是，嗯……我有一个很重要的朋友，你们的名字一样。”

“原来如此。”

“嗯……不过，”鸣人抓抓头发，声音低了下去，“大概是我一厢情愿吧……我把他当做重要的朋友，他却好像不是这么看待我的…”

佐助沉默了一会儿，道：“人的想法总会改变的。”

鸣人一怔，继而翘起嘴角：“大叔是在安慰我吗？谢谢啦！啊！别站着了，大叔进来坐坐吧，不过，别嫌乱哈……”

可能是名字相同的缘故，也可能是鸣人生性热情，俩人的距离很快拉近了，鸣人跟他说了很多木叶的事，还说有空要带他木叶一日游。

说着说着，鸣人突然停下来，盯着佐助看了好几眼，察觉到不礼貌后又赶忙移开视线。

“怎么了？”

“我发现，大叔你和我的那个朋友，长得有一点像呢……”

“是吗。”

“是啊！尤其是眼睛和嘴巴！简直是一模一样！不过那小子嘴里从来讲不出什么好话就是了，我跟他经常吵架，然后……”鸣人的眼神突然黯淡下去，“然后，还没有和好，他就走了。”

“不过我一定会把他带回来的！没有我漩涡鸣人做不到的事！啊，还有！在找回记忆前，大叔要不要一直住在这里呢？说不定我也可以帮点忙！木叶的旅店好像蛮贵的……”

然后，佐助就这么在暗部的监视下“大摇大摆”的住进了鸣人家里，直到有一天鸣人对他说，他要去找佐助了。

///

“我要说些什么呢？我要说什么他才会跟我回来呢？”鸣人小声嘟囔着，难掩眼底怅然，“不知道啊……”

佐助沉思许久，方开口：“我可以一起去吗？”

自己来到了这里，那么这个世界的佐助，会不会有什么变化？他的身上会不会有什么突破口？

“啊？什么？大叔要跟我一起？不行啊，那臭小子下手没轻没重的，发起疯来估计连大叔你一起砍呢。”

“他不一定是我的对手。”他肯定不是我的对手。

鸣人呆呆的眨眨眼，未等他开口，佐助又道：“我想去调查一些东西，不会妨碍到你们的任务。”

“啊，那我去问问大和队长吧。”

///

“大叔，好消息！佐井那家伙有事不去啦！我跟队长做了担保，大叔你可以一起去拉！”

佐助心里突然涌起一丝异样的感觉。

///

这一路走得比较坎坷，主要是因为佐助一直在努力假装自己是个普通忍者。说不难受是假的，他连千鸟都不敢使了，只能一路小心翼翼的喷火。

“原来大叔是火遁啊，说起来，那家伙也……”

和鸣人相处的这些日子，佐助总能看见他陷入回忆里，露出很不适合他的哀伤的表情，而这种情况往往发生在和自己交流过后。

佐助稍感烦躁：“马上就到了。”

马上就要见到那个让年少时期的七代目火影“牵肠挂肚”的自己了。

tbc.

马上就羞耻play了

30岁的二哥:cnm

16岁的二哥:？你哪位


	2. Chapter 2

佐助记得当年是佐井第一个找到的自己，而现在佐井不在，那么很显然，本该由佐井负责的工作，现在须由对接下来的流程都很熟悉的佐助来完成。

时隔十多年，他又来到了这个熟悉的地方。

小队因分头行动而散开，佐助去的方向自然才是对的；记忆里那条幽深湿冷、望不见尽头的走道，此刻在他眼里却显得有些狭窄和破败。

等见到了十六岁的自己，应该说些什么？放弃复仇、告知真相这类，他是不会说的(十六岁的自己也不会轻易相信)，他还没有资格和立场去剥夺、去影响一个少年的信念，纵使那是一条崎岖坎坷又浸满了血泪的路，纵使他的前途被黑暗和阴影笼罩，三十有余的佐助觉得，那些酸涩和苦楚，都是值得去经历一番的。

“轰！！！！”

远处突然传来巨响，只见砖瓦飞溅之间地下基地瞬间被炸得四分五裂。躲过好几根翻倒石柱，佐助向响声传来的地方飞奔而去，然后他就看到鸣人和樱、大和队长正站在一块空地中间，周围布满了坍塌破碎的石块，而他们正抬头看着同一个方向。

然后佐助听到了自己的声音。

这是一种很奇异的感觉。另一个自己就在不远处，而声音却仿佛从另一个时空传来。

佐助刚走出洞口，只见十六岁的自己已一个瞬身跃到了鸣人面前。

——电光火石之间，佐助来到鸣人身后，稳稳摁住了对方作势要挥动剑柄的手腕。

四目相接。

镌刻在宇智波这支血脉里的默契是抹除不掉的，证据就是两人在目光对上的一刹那，连佐助都没能忍住，万花筒转了一圈才停下。

然后就是十六岁自己的眼里一闪而过的错愕、震惊和难以置信。

“你……”

佐助沉声：“放开他。”

小佐助的脸色立马变黑：“多管闲事。”

佐助不敢贸然动手，等与和鸣人一起配合将小佐助拉开时，他也连带着挨了一波千鸟流。虽然自己不痛不痒，但只能眼看着鸣人被电流麻痹身体、倒在地上动弹不得的滋味还是不太好。

佐助先他一步发动了幻术，顺便为了维持局面，也把鸣人定身了。

小佐助以为自己来到了鸣人的脑子里，其实是进了佐助的幻术空间。

果见小佐助眉头紧蹙：“怎么是你？”

没等佐助开口，对方的草薙已经举起来了——佐助向来不喜欢被人用尖锐的东西指着，即使那个人是自己。

“？！”

小佐助手里的草薙剑被佐助用万象天引吸了过去。

“我知道你不会乖乖听人说话，所以用这个办法……”

小佐助的声音冷酷又低沉：“你到底是谁？！为什么会有写轮眼？！”

“你不需要知道。”

“你和宇智波鼬是什么关系？！”

“我只想跟你说一句，不要伤害鸣人。”

小佐助眯起眼睛：“我和他的事还轮不到你来指手画脚……再说了，就算我要伤害他，那也是他心甘情愿。”

“你没理解我的意思。”

“什么？”

“我的意思是……”说着，佐助再次睁开右眼，血红色变得更加鲜艳，他周身也开始飘散出某种强大而骇人的查克拉，最终幻化成一个身披铠甲的威武的武士形态，气势与威压横扫了整个幻术空间。

小佐助忍不住瞪大眼睛，额头滴下几滴冷汗。

“我的意思是，我会保护鸣人。”

「如果你要伤害他，我不会放过你。」

小佐助听出了潜台词。

“……真可笑。”

“？”

“宇智波灭族的仇人你不去杀，反而把时间和精力浪费在一个外人身上。”

“那是你要杀的人，不是我。”

“你难道不是宇智波一族的人吗？！”

“是，但我的写轮眼，不是用来杀灭族仇人的。”

“什么？”

“我使用写轮眼，是为了保护我所重视的人。”

“你重视的人……你是说那个白痴？”小佐助忽而发笑，“笑话…真是笑话……！”

别说小佐助了，换成哪个姓宇智波的，听到这句话，都得愣上好半天。

写轮眼？保护？

天方夜谭，痴人说梦。

但这句话确实也只有三十岁的佐助会这么说；而也正因为面对的人是年少时的自己，他才会如此坦诚的说出口。

「当你有了想要保护的东西，才会真正变得强大起来。」

这种浅显的道理，既然没人会教给他，那便直接由自己来说吧，即使未来的几年里他不会理解，但只要故事继续井然有序的进行下去，他就总有领悟的那一天。

小佐助又恢复了面瘫脸，只是眼底隐隐闪现异样的光芒：“我不在乎，只要你不妨碍到我，那个白痴怎么样，与我无关。”

“我不会妨碍你，不过我也希望，对于未来将要面临的事，你做好了随时迎接的准备。”

小佐助冷哼：“你话太多了。”

佐助把草薙丢还给小佐助，而在他抬手的瞬间，披风不小心被掀开，露出了藏在腰间的半截剑柄。

“草薙剑？！”小佐助再次震惊，“你为什么也有……？！你到底——”还没等他说完，佐助已经把他送了出去。

///

这边幻术刚解除，那边就打起来了，佐助则依旧保持着一副被电麻了不能动的姿势。

「他怎么还下手越来越狠了？」

没过几招，大蛇丸和兜过来了，小佐助又飞了上去，居高临下的望着一行人，和佐助对视一阵后，方对鸣人进行语言刺激。

佐助已经回忆不起来当初自己说这些话的时候是个什么心情，那会儿也没怎么看太清鸣人的表情，撂完一通狠话就消失不见——而站在上面的小佐助确实也这么做了。

在佐助深层次的记忆里，鸣人是很爱哭的，但是，这么近距离的感受十六岁的鸣人泣不成声，对已是中年大叔的自己冲击力可想而知。

鸣人跪在地上，上衣拉链拉开了一半，脸上衣服上都是灰尘。他的哭声很小，是那种哽咽的、破碎的抽泣，时轻时重，听得人胸口发麻。

樱也在哭，大和队长面色凝重。

就在鸣人哭得几乎晕晕乎乎、神志不清的时候，突然有人从正面抱住了他。

像被初春里一场暴雨冲刷后的大地，或者电闪雷鸣后花草翻飞，混合着树木与泥土的淡淡腥味，湿雾缭绕中裹着些许柑桔清香——鸣人突然想起那个雪之国的任务，他和佐助一起，忙里偷闲爬上巍峨的雪山，呼吸一口清新的空气，清冽又幽远。

「白痴，不冷吗？赶紧回去。」

「佐助好没意思！这里风景多好看啊！我才不回去呢，要回去佐助你先走吧！」

「白痴！我是怕你回去迷路！」

……

“大、大叔？”刚哭完的鸣人说话时还带着浓重的鼻音，他想抬起头时，却发觉自己正被佐助抱在怀里。

“不是你的错，鸣人，”佐助低声说着，细若呢喃，“不是你的错。”

鸣人一怔。

一个认识了没几天的人，失忆，来历不明，和那个混球名字一样。

这听起来有些匪夷所思，但鸣人确实在这个人身上感受到了一种从未体验过的安心和踏实，而他身上那些与佐助的相似之处，更是让鸣人忍不住眼眶发热。

虽然知道不应该，虽然知道是错觉，但……

仅这一刻，让我幻想一下吧。

tbc.

(很遗憾，本文16鸣喜欢的是30佐(16佐:？


	3. Chapter 3

其实佐助有考虑过想办法让鼬活下来——不是阻止小佐助对鼬动手，而是单方面保护鼬——他首先想到的是获取小佐助的信任，但获取他的信任又谈何容易？

佐助想到了他杀大蛇丸那一次。

鼬死后，十拳剑等神器便归由自己保管。经上次同小佐助会面，佐助确信自己的存在对这个时空的物理影响几乎为零，也就是说，既然这个时空允许两个佐助同时存在，也就会允许两把十拳剑同时存在。鼬最后为了封印大蛇丸而使用十拳剑耗尽了最后的力气，而如果这件事是经由他提前完成，事情结果会不会有所不同？

鼬的事，是他一辈子的遗憾和伤痛，他不想小佐助重蹈覆辙。

想到这里，佐助突然苦笑。

「说什么替他着想，其实是我自己不甘心吧……」

///

自从上次追回(小)佐助任务失败，鸣人消沉了一段时间。佐助每日陪着他，从训练场到南贺川再到阳台，他们总是并排站或坐在一起，有时候鸣人突然停下脚步，佐助便也停在他身后，不发一语。

偶尔佐助看见鸣人双肩微颤，便意识到发生什么，然后他会悄悄走到鸣人身侧，再悄悄结印，将手心举到鸣人面前。

听见耳畔传来微小的爆炸声，鸣人被勾去了注意力，也不禁止住了哭泣。他偏过头，看见佐助的掌心里正闪烁着、跳跃着一簇簇闪亮的小型烟花。

鸣人眼睛一亮，惊叹道：“好漂亮啊，这是什么？”

见鸣人恢复神气，佐助也宽慰不少，轻声道：“这是我发明的一种观赏型忍术。”说着，佐助抬起头，轻吹一口气，那小小的一团烟花便倏地飞升起来，在远处更高的地方燃烧、四溢，五颜六色的闪光碎片在晚风里炸裂后又消散，熠熠火星也映在鸣人湛蓝色的眼眸里，衬得他灵动又生气。

鸣人看得入了神，过了好一会才拉住佐助的衣袖问道：“这个！这个忍术叫什么啊，好棒！”

佐助想了一会儿，道：“‘吹雪’。”

“吹雪？还真是奇怪的名字……”鸣人喃喃着，在见那烟花变了几番图案后，又惊叫起来，“哇！会变的哎！那个也在变！”

佐助轻笑：“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢！真的好漂亮！大叔好厉害！”鸣人眼底流露出一种诚挚的热烈，这种热烈里包含了敬佩，更有些许感激和感动。

是的，他知道佐助在安慰他，而恰好这份安慰来得及时又委婉。

“我可以教你。”

鸣人惊道：“啊？我也可以学吗？可我不会火遁哎…”

“与属性无关，只是利用了一种比较复杂的查克拉聚合变化……”说着，佐助顿了一下，又道，“等下一次……等你把他带回来，我就教你，”未等鸣人回应，佐助忽而伸手擦了擦他泪痕未干的脸颊，继续道，“你能做到的，我相信你。”

其实佐助也没明白自己为何要做那个稍显暧昧的动作，但由于他的心思又迅速被其他事情填满，便很快抛诸脑后；鸣人的情况就不一样了。

十六岁的鸣人现在面临的是什么呢？

自己心情低落，而旁边有一个很高很帅很强(貌似)很成熟还和佐助有点像的男人，好像正在“绞尽脑汁”“哄”自己开心。

鸣人抬头望向对方，对方嘴角的笑意还在，掌心里还有热热的温度，而被他手指擦过的地方，此刻也在发热。

他的心跳好像开始变得有点。

不正常了。

///

这天鸣人兴高采烈的跟佐助说自己马上要进行新的忍术修习了，问他要不要一起来看，佐助心里算了算快到小佐助杀大蛇丸的日子了，他得赶去找人，便婉言拒绝。

“抱歉，鸣人，下次吧。”

“啊，那……那，大叔你是有别的事吗？”鸣人难掩失落，还是忍不住发问。

佐助点点头：“有很重要的事要去做。”

“这样啊……那，下次一定要来看啊！”

“嗯。”

与鸣人告别，佐助踏上了找小佐助的路。

///

这一去就去了多日。

音之国路途遥远，大蛇丸的据点又多，佐助费了好一番功夫才找到小佐助的下落，等终于到了目的地，也不知过没过了转生之日。

佐助先是闻到浓重的血腥味，登上高处，远远望见一处坍塌的地面，心里一紧。

「难道已经结束了？」

他知道是小佐助赢了，但也必须要在他离开这个据点前彻底封印大蛇丸！

///

“谁？出来！”

阴湿地牢里传来小佐助的低吼。

虽然小佐助掩饰的很好，佐助还是清晰的听出他的呼吸有些粗重，他自然明白其中缘由，当年杀死大蛇丸后不间断的反噬痛苦他至今记忆犹新。

从杀死大蛇丸的那一刻开始，反噬就没有停止过。

“是你？你怎么会在这里？！”黑色咒印蔓延开来，染血的右眼死死瞪着佐助。

此刻的小佐助正是最“外强中干”的时候，他自身的查克拉正与大蛇丸的查克拉激烈碰撞角斗着，几乎没有多余的力量应付面前的佐助，而在这种情况下，佐助逼出小佐助体内的大蛇丸的最简单办法就是……

“？！”

小佐助清楚感受到体内自己的查克拉正在迅速流失，随之而来的便是大蛇丸那股阴厉的气息狠狠席卷了自己的身体，眼前景象四分五裂，他突然咯出好几口血，重重跪倒在地。

封术吸印，佐助在终末之谷时对付鸣人用的招数之一。

“出来吧，大蛇丸。”

小佐助已经陷入半昏迷状态，伴随着狞笑，一个人首蛇身的东西正从他的咒印处缓缓升出。

佐助冷眼看着，手上动作恰如风驰电掣，不过结印的功夫，那把灌满了电流的十拳剑已稳稳插进大蛇丸的身体，只听得一声凄厉哀嚎，那怪物已然在十拳剑和天照的双重攻击下迅速化作一滩白色泥水。

///

小佐助醒来的时候发觉自己正躺在一间客房，身上缠满了绷带，而一直压抑在胸口的那股躁厉和窒息感消失不见了，更重要的是，他的脑海里再也听不到大蛇丸的声音。

小佐助下意识的摸了摸脖子后面，惊讶发现大蛇丸留下的咬伤和咒印已经消失了。

「这是怎么回事？」

“醒了？”

小佐助怔怔的望着来者，昏迷前的记忆缓缓回到他的身体。

“醒了就好，我马上也要走了。”

“你……”

“我封印了你体内的大蛇丸，他不会再影响到你。”

小佐助一愣：“为什么……为什么你要…”

“不为什么。”

小佐助突然怒吼：“多管闲事！你这家伙到底是什么人！凭什么插手我的事！”说着，小佐助的脸色变了变，望向佐助的眼神又变得愈发凶狠，“难道是鸣人那家伙……”

“不管你跟他是什么关系！不管他跟你说了什么！你给我回去告诉他，他要是再敢来干扰我，我连他一起杀了！”

“可恶……我当初…”

“我当初……就不该…”

“我就不该对他手下留情……”

佐助沉默的看着有些歇斯底里的小佐助，等他的呼吸逐渐平稳下来，才缓缓开口。

“他很伤心，后来又哭了好几次。”

“……关我什么事。”

“佐助，”佐助叫出对方的名字，却又仿佛是在对自己低语，“希望你以后不会觉得有所后悔和遗憾。”

“听不懂你在说什么！”

无所谓。

佐助垂下眼帘。

我也只是说给自己听的。

tbc.

我也想要二哥放烟花给我看55555555

叔鸣：55555我也要看

叔佐：你多大人了都

叔鸣：5555老头子就不能看烟花了吗佐助你太欺负人了

16佐：(偷偷学习ing)


	4. Chapter 4

「教你一个忍术。」

「什么？」

「‘吹雪’。」

「这花里胡哨的有什么用？」

「当然有用。」

「？」

「等他以后再因为你伤心，你变这个给他看，他就不会哭了。」

「…你这家伙……」

最后一片金色碎片随风消散，回忆也戛然而止。

///

佐助知晓后来鸣人的实力突飞猛进，但如此亲眼目睹，心中仍颇为震撼；加上鸣人爱拼好胜的性格，修习忍术的进度更是一直在加快。佐助刚到木叶，看到的便是百十号影分｜身在一处空旷之地“摩拳擦掌”，场面相当壮观。

鸣人第一时间发现了他，眼睛一下子亮了起来，冲他笑了笑，又继续投入修习。

佐助便找了个树根坐下，等鸣人训练结束。

此次之行耗费了佐助极大精力，先是长途跋涉，再是使用神器封印大蛇丸、治疗小佐助，他明显感受到一种由内而外的疲惫，按照他以往的身体素质，这种疲劳感其实很不正常。

「时空错位的副作用？」

佐助看着掌心几处因握十拳剑而留下的浅色伤痕，眉头紧锁。

“大叔！”耳边传来鸣人活力满满的声音，佐助抬头望去，正是训练告一段落，在往自己这边跑。

“结束了？”

鸣人摇摇头：“新忍术学会前我是不会休息的。”

「真是，一点也没变。」

鸣人突然上上下下看了他好几遍，道：“大叔没休息好吗？脸色好难看。”

“是吗……大概是路途太遥远了。”

鸣人眨眨眼睛，眼底透出好奇：“大叔是去了哪里呀？别的国家吗？”

佐助不想实话实说，却一时又找不到合适的托词：“以后再告诉你。”

“什么嘛！”

佐助于是转移话题：“学了点什么？”

鸣人马上就被“牵着鼻子走”了：“啊！这个！是查克拉属性变化！”他慢慢变出一个螺旋丸——并不是普通的螺旋丸，它的表层没有那么圆润饱满，而是布满了尖锐的凸起，在鸣人手掌上掀起阵阵气流，“卡卡西老师说，把我的查克拉属性融入到螺旋丸里的话，会产生意想不到的强大效果。”

“啊对了，大叔应该是第一次见这个术吧？它叫螺旋丸，是我最拿手的忍术之一！”

佐助对这种方法没什么概念，他掌握的所有忍术都包含了强烈的属性特征。

“卡卡西老师说，查克拉属性一共有五种，相克也相生……我的属性是风，佐助的是火，风能助火，我和他还真是‘合适’呢，哈哈～”慢慢的，鸣人露出一种期许的神情，这种期许里又夹杂着些许自嘲，“如果以后还有机会和他一起做任务，我们一定能合作的很好吧。”

“我也是火。”

“啊？”

“你忘了吗？我的查克拉属性，也是火，”说着，佐助送了送披风扣子，“要试试吗？”

“试？试什么啊？”

“不是想和佐助合作吗？既然他现在不在，可以先和我试一下。”

佐助认真的表情，还有那与某个人无比相似的侧脸轮廓、举手投足间散发某些相同的气质，都构成了一副足以彻底扰乱鸣人心神的画面。鸣人心里又如洪水滔天般涌来各种纷乱的情绪，讶异，感动，不知所措，等等等等，一齐挤进他的小脑袋里，他一时愣怔住，空白与斑斓都在他眼前揉碎了。

面前这个男人，和佐助有七分相似；最大的不同是他的温柔，亦可平淡如水亦可叫人无比动容。鸣人的心脏伤痕累累，而这个男人仿佛一直在用各种办法安抚他、陪伴他，连那些与佐助相似的气息，都变成了一种特别的温暖——

“火遁.炎龙！”

“？！哇，等等我还没准备好——大叔你等一下啦！”

“不过，我到底要怎么做啊！”

树梢飞鸟惊起，林海翻动，一大一小的身影在缤纷日光里若隐若现，偶尔传来几声少年清亮的惊呼，竟也生出一种岁月长安的错觉来。

///

“大叔，我又见到佐助了。”

“听说他杀了大蛇丸。”

“哈哈，好厉害呀……”

前几日鸣人去出了个任务，回来后状态又是如同上次。在此期间，佐助试着去追踪鼬的行踪，奈何没什么收获，好像只能跟着小佐助走了。

鸣人坐在阳台栏杆上，上半身垂着、缩着，仿佛肩上有千斤重量。细细微风吹起他的护额带子，也卷来远处樱花树上几片发皱的花瓣，飘落在鸣人的衣服上。

他此刻看起来很脆弱。

“……我真讨厌他。”

“因为那个混球，我都变得不像自己了。”

鸣人不停的说着，像是在自言自语，却也一字不差的落入佐助耳里。

“你想见他吗？”

然而未等听到鸣人的回应，一种强烈的坠落感和拉扯感揪住了佐助原本清明的意识，他的眼前瞬间变成漆黑一片。

「到底是……」

///

熟悉的消毒水味道。

等五感回到他的身体，佐助才睁开眼睛。

他感觉自己睡了很长一觉，但还是有疲惫感在压迫他的神经。

病房里只有他一个人，感受不到其他任何人的气息。

佐助下床走到窗边，他把窗户完全打开，清醒空气灌满了他的鼻腔，颇为提神。从他这个房间可以看到很远，火影岩、忍者学校、训练场，甚至是南贺川两岸，都可尽收眼底。

他从来不觉得自己会有乡愁这种情绪。

不远处的空地传来猎猎风声，佐助抬眼望去，果然是鸣人在训练。

像是心有灵犀似的，不一会儿鸣人也看向了他这边，鸣人的招牌式笑容依旧惹眼，佐助也忍不住嘴角勾起极小的弧度。

两人距离不远也不近，恰好够鸣人瞧见佐助浅之又浅的笑意——常言道睹物思人，可他现在明明就在睹人思人了。

在鸣人的记忆里，佐助几乎没笑过，两个人从波之国回来进了医院那次让他印象深刻。男孩子最好用拳头交流，满身伤痕满身疼痛也影响不了鸣人开怀大笑，那天佐助也笑了，鸣人问他为什么笑，他说被他蠢笑的。

自然又是一顿好打。

现在的鸣人正全身心投入修习，他本打算提早结束去看佐助，没想到对方先醒了——连看他的方式都和闹掰前的佐助如出一辙。

为什么世间会存在这么像的两个人？明明年龄差距那么大，明明对他的态度大相径庭。

但是鸣人清楚知晓此刻心底那愈演愈烈的响声，与那日再见佐助时的并无二般。

“佐助……”

他终于叫出这个名字。

tbc.

下章叔佐会带鸣人去见小佐助(……………

佐助身体出现情况是因为快回去了！这个时空开始排斥他了！


	5. Chapter 5

上次分别前，佐助在小佐助身上留了个标记，方便自己追踪。根据对方频繁迁移的举动，知晓他快找到鼬了，便决定立马动身前往找他。

“大叔，你先前问我，想不想见佐助，是什么意思啊？”实在太令人在意了，鸣人忍不住追问。

“这个……所以，你想见吗？”

“想啊！当然想……我、我很想……”鸣人低下头，神情落寞，“我很想知道他在哪里，现在在做什么，很想见他……但是…他肯定不想见到我，佐助他现在，特别讨厌我呢……”

“我可以带你去见他。”

“什么？”鸣人瞪大眼睛，叫了起来，“大叔你说的是真的吗？！大叔真的可以……”

“我不会骗你，你也可以趁这个机会确认一下，”说着，佐助突然放低了声音，“确认他是不是真的讨厌你。”

“什么？”鸣人还沉浸在突如其来的喜悦里，也没注意听佐助说了什么。

“没什么，准备一下，明天就走。”

佐助此行，一是为了在不影响小佐助和鼬决斗的情况下把鼬救走，二是让鸣人看看……

看什么？他想让鸣人看什么？弑兄的场面有多惨烈，他还没忘。

鼬的死，自来也的死，分别是他和鸣人这辈子都无法释怀的遗憾、无法原谅自己的悲痛。纵是挚友也有不会分享交流的东西，这是一种不愿向任何人展示的脆弱。

因而他们之间，总还是隔着一层无关痛痒的薄雾。十几年过去，也没有人试着去驱散它。

“鸣人，见到佐助后，你可能还会看到一些不太好的东西。”

「但我还是想让你亲眼看看。」

“不太好的东西？比如说呢？”

「比如我是怎么杀了我的长兄。」

佐助答非所问：“不要从我身边离开。”

“没问题！能见到佐助我就很开心啦！谢谢大叔！”

「不仅仅是见，我要你感受它。」

「直视我的残忍和痛苦，然后你还能继续接受我的一切吗？」

///

「更多的了解我吧，鸣人。」

///

“啊，这里……”鸣人望着映入眼帘的高大建筑，上面的宇智波族徽尤其显眼。

“宇智波一族的据点。”

“据点？……不过，大叔怎么会知道这里啊？大叔在宇智波一族里有认识的人？”鸣人一边拨开丛生的杂草一边假装漫不经心的问着。

鸣人越来越好奇面前这个人的来历了，现在尤其好奇，但又不敢多说。

“到了。”佐助没有回答，说话间二人也已穿过树林。

佐助抬头望了望昏暗的天空，远处正有大片黑云缓缓向这里移动。

两人行至入口的时候，里面传来阵阵兵器交戈的声响，随之而来的是各种忍术碰撞在一起产生的剧烈的空气波动，两种查克拉在对峙、胶着，难分伯仲。

“里面怎么了？我好像感受到佐助的查克拉了……我去看看！”

佐助一把拦下要冲进去的鸣人：“刚才是怎么说的？不要离开我身边。”

鸣人急了：“可是！里面是佐助啊！大叔你不是说的带我来见他吗？现在都快见到了！”

“再等等。”

“大叔！”

耳边突然传来震耳欲聋的爆炸声，震得地面都在摇晃，飞沙走石，瓦砾四散，狂风卷起黄土，云层中的闪电隐隐可见，似乎在等待一个时机。

浓烟之中模糊可见有两个人影从爆炸处远远跳出，佐助蹙紧眉头，飞快带着鸣人离开了现场。

「比预料中的快很多。」

“大叔，到底发生什么了？！”

“对面是他大哥。”

“什么？！”

佐助遥望着鼬在的方向，再次见到那个熟悉又消瘦的身影，心中更多的情绪却是欣慰。

再等一会，他就可以救下鼬了。

“佐助是、他是要杀了鼬吗？！”

“快结束了。”

“我不要！大叔你快松开我！我要过去阻止他！”

“鼬是佐助唯一的亲人了！佐助以后……他以后一定会后悔的！大叔！你快让我过去！”鸣人大叫着几乎快要哭了出来，他不能就这么眼睁睁的看着佐助杀掉唯一的家人！

佐助的沉默暗示着拒绝。

鸣人突然激动起来：“大叔是故意的吗？故意带我来这里，说是要让我见佐助，其实是要让我看佐助是怎么杀人的？！”

“不管佐助做了什么，他都是我最好的朋友！我不会让他杀了鼬的——”

“不要乱动，鸣人。”

“这是宇智波族内的事情，不需要你插手。”

佐助箍着鸣人的右手上不知何时出现了一股热浪似的查克拉，滚滚流动着——鸣人猛地发觉自己的查克拉和力气正被迅速抽离，即使佐助松开他，他也无法发动忍术了。

抬头看见佐助的眼神，鸣人的身子狠狠僵住。

这种寒霜染血般的阴厉与凶狠，同此刻手中聚拢着电闪雷鸣的小佐助，恰是如出一辙。

///

伴随着麒麟落下的，是鸣人的眼泪。

鼬站着的地方变成了一个巨大的石坑，小佐助从高台跳下，满脸的血污，嘴里低喃着什么。

佐助在等，他在等鼬站起来。

他知道鼬会站起来，用须佐抗住麒麟，然后摇摇晃晃朝自己走来，嘴角带血，冰凉的手指碰了碰自己的额头，最后倒在自己脚边，停止了呼吸。

而自己会在鼬站起来的那一刻把他带走。

但是。

没有。

鼬没有站起来。

「感知不到鼬的查克拉。」

恐慌倏地蔓延。

雨下的更大了。

///

小佐助想走过去查看鼬的情况，突然一个人影冲了过来。

“谁？！”

看见对方眼熟的装束，小佐助先是一惊，又怒道：“你为什么会在这里？！”

“佐助！”

“鸣人？！”

紧随其后的，正是漩涡鸣人。

「他们是一起来的？」

小佐助压下心中困惑，径直朝佐助走了过去。

“你在干什么？！从他旁边离开！我要确信他死了没有！”

对方只是沉默，宽阔的脊背挡住了小佐助的视线，多次恶言刺激也没有反应，小佐助没了耐心，一咬牙举起草薙剑刺向佐助。

鸣人心里一紧，见佐助纹丝不动，小佐助又杀气凌人，便急急冲了过去，挡在佐助身前。

剑身深深刺进他的胸口。

“咳——！”

鸣人咯出一大口鲜血，他死死抓住剑刃，滚热的血顺着他的手指滴落下去。

草薙剑身被千鸟包裹着，鸣人此刻承受着的不仅仅是身体被捅穿的痛楚，还有那些电流，正源源不断突入他的伤口和皮肉——甚至从剑伤处传出来淡淡的烧焦的味道。

小佐助愣住，虎口突然轻颤起来。

察觉到后面发生了什么的佐助浑身一震。

这是谁都没有预料到的情况。

“鸣人，你……”

“佐助……不要杀大叔……也…也不要……杀你哥哥……”鸣人断断续续的说着，声音破碎，嘴里淌出来的血已然染红了他的衣领。

“佐助…我们一起……”

「一起回去吧。」

倾盆大雨浇落在他们身上，分别有三种迥然不同的彻骨寒意从脚底升起，顺着脊柱爬到头顶，一路啮咬着他们的神经，创生出一种摧枯拉朽的，崩塌的错觉。

///

“咳！！！”

小佐助被佐助掐着脖子，狠狠摁在墙上。

小佐助费力睁开眼睛，刚才与鼬决斗已经耗光了他的查克拉，他此刻的挣扎显得有些无力：“你……咳咳…”

佐助盯着他，不发一语，眼中无光。

小佐助突然勾起嘴角：“所以……他死了吗？”

瞳孔骤然紧缩。

“咳、咳咳！……你……”

佐助的手劲突然变大，轻微的骨裂声清晰可闻。

小佐助的耳孔里流出丝线般的鲜血，脑中嗡嗡作响，剧烈的耳鸣声刺痛鼓膜，小佐助还有很多想问的，也有很多不甘心，但是现在的情况告诉他，一切都不太可能了。

“你想杀了我的话，现在就动手吧……不然…等我恢复了力气…”

“我随时可以杀了你。”

“那你动手啊！…咳、咳咳咳……！！！”小佐助咳出的血喷在佐助的肩膀上，又旋即被雨水冲走。

“但是，我不能。”

佐助一字一顿，目眦欲裂。

纵使滔天怒火已经焚烧殆尽了他的理智，他还是没有真正下手。

因为鸣人需要他。

鼬已经死了，他没能站起来，没有给小佐助最后一次告别，也没有给自己一次弥补的机会。

为什么鼬会死？

为什么他没能像自己记忆里的那样站起来？

为什么佐助就这么杀了他？

为什么自己还是什么都做不了？

为什么事情会变成这样？

倒在地上的鸣人陷入深深的昏迷，瓢泼大雨冲刷掉了他脸上的泥灰和血污，伤口仍然流血，却已在逐渐愈合。

草薙剑掉落在一边，剑尖所指的地方躺着死去的鼬，他的身体无比冰冷，惨白的皮肤泛着病态的青色。

两种事实一遍又一遍狠狠撕扯着佐助的神经和意识，犹如寒冰从指尖开始冻住他的游刃有余，又变幻成锥子击碎他的云淡风轻，他十几年来历经了多少风吹雨打所磨砺出来的坚韧和沉稳，在此时悉数化为齑粉。

大雨滂沱，打湿了他的头发和脸，又有多少难以言喻的悲怆随着雨水无情滑落。

tbc.

好心办坏事儿，哎……

小佐助：别骂了

作者：别骂了


	6. Chapter 6

他几乎要对电流遗留下的刺痛感麻木了，全身的查克拉穴道已被麻痹，他感知不到自己的四肢和躯干，唯有昏沉的意识提醒着他他还活着。

每一块皮肤都变得脆弱不堪，雨水滴落在他的身上，却犹如千斤重石狠狠砸下，手腕都被碾碎。胸口被剜空的痛楚如此熟悉，熟悉到他流着眼泪，卑微的怀念。

他隐约听到咳嗽声，还有谁在吼叫，萦绕在他耳畔，却进不去他的记忆，他一时想不起这是谁的声音。

天空还是青灰色的，无边乌云笼罩，犹如心中沉重的阴影。

///

小佐助跪倒在一片水坑里，喉咙里发出沙哑而破碎的喘息声。

佐助站在一边，湿透了的头发遮掩住他的表情。

过一阵子会有人来带走鼬和佐助。

他不能再继续介入了。

如果自己再做一些多余的事，恐怕又会有变数。

佐助转过身子，看见躺倒在大片血水里的鸣人和鼬，冰冷的苦楚从鲜红的眼中落下，比这望不到尽头的暴雨更叫人倍感悲凉。

他慢慢走过去，脱下披风把鸣人包起来，轻轻抱在怀里；而之于鼬，他已不敢再多看一眼。再以后，小佐助会移植他的眼睛，他会被秽土转生，最终消散，哪怕是一丝痕迹都吝于留给他。

小佐助对真相一无所知，自己又有什么理由去责怪他？

但他还是觉得悲哀。

为曾经的自己。

也为这个可笑又多舛的命运。

///

由于常年在外奔波，难免磕磕碰碰，佐助便自学了很多医疗忍术，九尾强大的自愈力配合他半入门的治疗水平，鸣人很快就醒了过来，只是身体还有些僵硬。

见鸣人迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼睛，佐助道：“赶不及去医院了，先给你疏通了穴道，淤血可能还没化干净，等回木叶再仔细做个检查。”

“我……我这是…是怎么了……？”

“你受伤了。”

鸣人露出一丝困惑的表情，瞳孔仍有些涣散，还是没有完全清醒，看样子刚才发生的事是一时半会儿也记不起来了。

“刚才见到了佐助。”

听见这个名字，鸣人眼前的、脑海里的浓雾倏地被驱散干净，冰凉的记忆铺天盖地涌进他的身体，鸣人突然蜷起身子，紧紧拽住佐助的衣服。

震惊，慌乱，恐惧。

他想起佐助那个时候的表情。

但佐助手里的剑冰冷、坚硬，无比锋利。

「臭小子…居然露出那种表情……」

“他已经被带走了……鼬也是。”

“被、被谁？”

“穿着黑底红云衣服的人。”

“什么？！”鸣人心中一紧，撑着手肘就要坐起来，但刚愈合的伤口哪里承受得住他这么大的动作，撕裂的疼痛使他呼吸一滞，险些仰面摔倒。

“已经走了很久，追不上了。”佐助一句话彻底打消了鸣人的念头。

“怎么会…明明好不容易才……”

“以后还会见到的。”

鸣人抿紧的唇颤抖着张开：“那，鼬大哥……”

被狂风卷落的树叶突然又被穿林而过的微风掀起，大片大片泛黄的边缘预示着一个季节正迎来死亡，一段故事将走向终章。

“早晚的事。”

金乌西坠，暮色四合，晚霞染红无垠的海面和空荡的街道，他们都在承前启后的年龄中失去了重要的人，都将在痛彻心扉的洗礼中获得新生。

承受着挫败，被羁押在仇恨、自责与懊悔的囚牢中，在这种不安的岁月里，成长的代价往往残酷如斯。

“鸣人，听我说个故事吧。”

一个关于我那不可一世的家族的，咎由自取、大义灭亲的故事。

///

刚刚回到木叶，鸣人便收到了自来也牺牲的消息。

他当着很多人的面发火，然后在街上走了很久很久，直到路灯亮起，周围再无行人。

飞蛾围着路灯拍打翅膀，晚风吹过冷清的枝头，枯叶轻轻发出被折断的悲鸣，不知名的虫子唱着夏末挽歌。冰棍化了，甜腻的气味弥散在夜色里，地面上的水渍来路不明。

“大叔，别躲着了……我知道你在。”鼻音和哭腔藏不住，鸣人揉揉红肿的眼睛，好不容易才止住颤抖。

佐助出现在鸣人坐着的长椅后面。

“我以为你想一个人呆着。”

鸣人突然说道：“虽然我不知道大叔那时候为什么不让我去阻止佐助，但还是很感谢大叔你带我去见他。”

鸣人喃喃着 ：“佐助他……以后就变成一个人了。”

“他有新的同伴。”

鸣人摇摇头：“那不一样，家人和朋友、同伴，不能比的。”

“以前我也挺白痴的，还以为在佐助心里，自己的地位能和鼬大哥相提并论……”

“我太自以为是了，我怎么可能比得上鼬大哥？虽然更多时候不想承认，但也会忍不住认同佐助的想法——什么朋友，什么同伴，哪能有亲人重要呢？”

佐助感到胸口猛地一颤。

“但我不会放弃的，哪怕只有一点点的位置，只要佐助心里还有我，我就会一直争取、一直努力，总有一天我会把他带回来。”

“而且啊，大叔你没看到佐助那时候的表情，特别害怕的样子，一点都不像他！说明他心里还是有我的，哈哈～”

鸣人擦了一把脸，站了起来，双手叉腰，用生怕附近居民楼住户听不到的音量大声说道：“我会替好｜色仙人报仇，也会把那个臭小子带回来，从来就没有我漩涡鸣人做不到的事！”

鸣人就是这样，很容易伤心流泪，但也很快就会恢复，他的蓬勃朝气总能感染身边的人。他永远充满希望，永远用乐观的心态看待这个世界，这是一种难能可贵的处世态度，也是他日后能够成为木叶村精神领袖的重要原因之一。

“难为大叔听我说这么多！走吧，请你吃拉面！”

若不是眼角仍泛着红色，几乎难以相信这是一个刚刚哭过的人。

佐助无奈笑笑：“你总能让我意外。”

「不过，也确实是你。」

“啊？大叔你说什么？我没听清楚。”

“没什么，走吧。”

这番话给了他多大安慰，鸣人不会知晓。

他总把自己埋在黑暗里、浸泡在血水中，行尸走肉般惶惶不可终日，他不会表现出来，但他的内心已经腐朽成了什么样子，只有他自己清楚。

他曾一意孤行，真正像个典型的宇智波，为了坚持自己那份纯粹的信念，同正义局势背道而驰，宇智波不适合这个大道大义的世界，他也不适合——但他的身后永远有一双手在等他，在等他去握住，即使自己无数次推开、无数次用忍术和剑伤害它，它也不会后退半分。

只要他回过头，他就能看到一个他唾弃又厌恶的光明的前程，他不稀罕，但那个人总替他稀罕，总为他好好的留着位置。

世界不是围着宇智波转的，木叶也不是，没有人有义务了解他们、理解他们。十几年的旅途中他也见识到了许许多多大同小异的故事和遭遇，他在一张张或是稚嫩或是衰老的面庞上看到熟悉的表情，那就是曾经的自己，满腔怨愤与仇恨，悉数写在脸上，恨不得把所有的委屈和怒火统统向这个世界发泄。

每到这个时候他就会想起鸣人。

鸣人只记得他的好，只看得到他的好。就好像热恋中的人，没什么“理智”。

“鸣人，谢谢你。”

鸣人一口拉面喷了出来。

“大大大…大叔，你、你怎么？？”

“…嗯，替他说的。”

“哈？”

鸣人突然放下筷子，一脸认真：“大叔，你到底和佐助……和宇智波是什么关系啊？感觉你什么都知道。”

“近亲。”佐助反应敏捷，简洁的说辞滴水不漏。

“那……那大叔还知道点什么吗？就是…”

见鸣人扭扭捏捏的，佐助一下看穿他的心思：“想知道佐助的事？”

“呃…嗯……”

“他啊，其实…”

“其实什么？”

“其实很在乎你。”

“？！？！”

此话一出，再加上身旁的人与佐助过于相似的容貌和声音，使鸣人立马红成番茄。

“我先前去见过他一次，他跟我问了你的事。”

“什什什么？！？！那个混蛋问我——？！”

“嗯。”

可一想起佐助那日的状态，鸣人又逐渐冷静下来。

“大叔，谢谢你安慰我，”鸣人翘起嘴角，拍了拍佐助的肩膀，“我没事的啦，你不用为我特意这样讲，我了解那小子的，他满脑子都是他哥，怎么可能会想到我。”

佐助一时语塞。

鸣人又笑道：“大叔真是好温柔的人！”

佐助轻笑：“看样子，是我多虑了。”

“没错！我才没那么容易被打倒呢！”

佐助眼帘垂下，轻轻翻动的筷子搅碎了几块鸣门卷：“不过，你也别太妄自菲薄。”

“啊？什么意思啊？”

「你在他心里的地位，比你认为的要高得多。」

tbc.

关于宇智波为啥这么惨，我总结原因就是：伴君如伴虎，枪打出头鸟

鸣人：不对，大叔，你不是说你失忆了吗？

佐助：想起来了一些跟身世有关的

鸣人：哦哦这样啊！

(真好骗啊鸣人)

(下章拉小佐助出来看叔佐和鸣人秀恩爱

小佐助：我杀你妈


	7. Chapter 7

事实真相对于小佐助来说是晴天霹雳。

鼬瞒着他，知情的人瞒着他，大家都用善意的谎言无意或恶意伤害他，怨恨和不甘交织着在他的体内横冲直撞，小佐助死死摁住胸口，那股愤怒的火焰越烧越旺。

归根结底，是他太弱了。

在他人的眼里，他是需要被保护的，他还不配知道这些，还不够资格肩负沉痛的命运。

他太弱了，所以会被那个几面之缘的男人轻而易举的压制，眼睁睁看着他把鸣人带来又带走。

那个男人到底是谁？他为什么和鸣人走得那么近？

血缘不会骗人，写轮眼也是亲眼所见，他一定与宇智波有着千丝万缕的联系。

“我去一趟木叶。”

“哦？去找人啊？”

小佐助有些不耐烦：“少多管闲事。”

“哎～人家关心你嘛～”

冷哼一声，小佐助起身离开洞穴。

///

回到木叶的鸣人迅速整理好了心情，他即将启程妙木山，和大叔相处的日子所剩无几了。

他突然有些舍不得。

这个男人突然出现，用一种强势却又收敛的态度和力量闯进他的生活。从他来到自己身边，那些人生里的重要节点便都有他参与其中。他会在他哭的时候陪在他身边安慰他，那是一种难以抵抗的善意，更重要的是，他和那个离开了自己三年多的人、让自己牵肠挂肚了三年多的人是如此的相像。

「如果他是佐助就好了。」

鸣人被自己的想法吓了一跳，他捂住嘴巴，咚咚的心跳声突然在脑海里无限放大。

「我在想什么呢……」

「太奇怪了…」

手心触碰到的皮肤，正悄然又慢悠悠的发烫。

///

训练场上只有佐助和鸣人，两人过了几招，都是点到即止。佐助太了解鸣人的套数了，自是不会用全力，更多的时间都是他在帮助鸣人锻炼体术。

鸣人前期主要还是靠的蛮力，技巧性高的方法也没耐心学，有很大一部分体术操作是靠和佐助过招总结出来的。佐助自知靠查克拉和忍术绝对打不过鸣人，对付他还是要“剑走偏锋”，当然这些都是后来的事了。

鸣人擦了擦脸上的汗水，笑道：“大叔好厉害！一滴汗都没流。”

眼看鸣人的嘴唇还是没什么血色，佐助蹙了蹙眉，道：“休息一会儿吧。”

“不要啦！我还不累，还有，大叔刚才是怎么抓到我肩膀的啊？教教我吧！”

“去休息。”

“不要！”

“或者我把你再送去医院。”

“……”

鸣人气鼓鼓的坐到草地上，佐助也坐到他旁边，他便把身子翻了过去，背对着佐助。

“别闹脾气。”

没反应。

“我是为你好，你才恢复没多久。”

还是没反应。

佐助心底无限感慨，他从来没对一个人这么有耐心，换做别人他早走了。

佐助犹豫了很久，把手放到鸣人的肩膀上，轻轻拍了几下。

“下次。”

“下次再教你。”

愕然。

佐助突然发现手腕上不知何时布满了裂纹似的“伤口”。

这种裂纹，他再熟悉不过；它们会越来越长，把完好的皮肤和骨骼变成一片又一片大小不一的碎屑，再来一阵风，轻轻一吹，一个活生生的人就消失不见了。

「要回去了吗？」

好快。

本来还想再陪他几天。

“！”

一股子猛力突然铺天盖地压向佐助，佐助猝不及防，一阵天旋地转之后，他已经倒在草丛里了。

“嘿嘿，是我赢了。”

鸣人狡黠的笑容映入眼帘，他跨坐在佐助身上，手臂抵着佐助的下颚。

佐助无奈笑笑：“你这是作弊。”

“是大叔太大意了！”

听见佐助低低哼了一声，鸣人还没来得及纳闷，局势已经被彻底扭转。

鸣人变成了被压在下面的那一个，两只手还被佐助单手箍在头顶，佐助没有坐在他身上，而是挤在他的双腿之间，另一只手抱着——其实是按着——鸣人的右腿。他像个巨大的人形枷锁，把鸣人“铐”的紧紧的。

佐助轻笑：“作弊是要被惩罚的。”

今天天气很好，浅白色的阳光透过层层叠叠的树叶，洒落在佐助的脸上和肩头，又有细细一束光投在他的眼周，鸣人便在那双幽潭似的眼眸里看见了一些熟悉而久违的、足以叫他伤怀落泪的温柔。

鸣人偏过头，像是在躲避佐助的视线：“啊啊啊我知道了！大叔你赶紧松开我！”

心跳声又如擂鼓一般，在耳边轰隆隆响起来。全身的血液发了疯似的涌进他的脑袋里，他有些头晕，身体也在持续的、轻微的颤抖中软了下去。

太近了。

柑桔的香气。

雪之国。

『我只是心血来潮。』

『这个叫‘吹雪’。』

不要用这种眼神。

不要用这种眼神看我。

///

「我会以为你就是他。」

///

“放开他。”

冰凉的草薙剑抵在佐助的喉结上。

佐助恍若未闻，反问道：“你来这里做什么。”

小佐助咬牙：“明知故问。”

佐助不为所动，继续问道，声调没有起伏：“是我，还是……鸣人？”

“当然是你！”小佐助突然握紧剑柄，佐助的喉结上立马出现一道细细的血痕。

“你到底是谁？有什么目的？赶快回答我，否则我现在就杀了你！”

佐助摁住小佐助的手腕，只轻轻一压，便已半脱离了小佐助的控制。

“我说过会保护鸣人。”

小佐助啧了一声：“没功夫听你这些废话！要么你老实回答，要么现在就来跟我打一场！”说话间，他另一只手的掌心已隐隐亮出蓝白色的光。

然而不过眨眼功夫，眼前的佐助消失了，与此同时，一只苦无抵在了小佐助的脖子上。

小佐助攥紧拳头，冷笑道：“哼，真有一手。”

然后他发现躺倒在地上的鸣人——此刻是倒在他身下——两眼无光，也丝毫没有挣扎过的痕迹。

小佐助一怔：“你……对他用了写轮眼？”

“如你所见。”

“你是晓的人？”小佐助的神情突然变得怪异起来，“你是要抽走他体内的九尾吗？”

“你说的保护，就是接近他，骗到他的信任，然后方便你抽走九尾？”

见佐助不回答，小佐助以为他是默认了，便讥讽一笑：“真是卑鄙。”

说着，小佐助轻轻转了一下脖子，苦无因他的动作划出一道长长的浅层伤口，血珠缓缓渗出来，而余光正好与佐助的视线对上。

虽然处在下风，但小佐助眼里的傲慢还是能令人火冒三丈，纵是佐助也不禁皱紧眉头。

“是吧，冒牌货？”

tbc.

叔佐：这什么脑回路

鸣人：啥？发生啥了？


	8. Chapter 8

回到这片故土，他带着满腔的恨意；但他也不是那种彻底失去了理智的人，他很清楚自己现在还没有能力将这里夷为平地。

但即使是幻想着这里被催毁、被焚烧，心里也已快意无限。

小佐助攥紧拳头，村口大门上的木叶二字在他眼中逐渐扭曲。

///

小佐助不知道那个男人在哪里，但既然他总“陪”着鸣人，那么只要去鸣人常去的地方，就一定能找到他。

南贺川，一乐拉面店，慰灵碑。

走走停停。

很难不回忆起从前的事。

怎么会没发现，鸣人常去的这些、那些地方，都曾有自己的身影。

路过忍校，小佐助看到了几处熟悉的木桩。他曾在这里训练过手里剑，那上面大概还能找到自己留下的划痕。

几个小孩在不远处吵闹着，跑来跑去，嘴里嚷嚷着要做火影，要做伟大的忍者。

多么和平的景象。

小佐助嗤笑一声，那股长期以来挟持着他的仇恨再次涌进胸口，脑海中闪现百十具尸体，血流成河，染红他的双眼。像是有无数把锋利的剑钉进他的骨头里，在那个夜晚之后，敲骨吸髓的疼痛就注定了要跟他一辈子。

和平之下，堆积着无数冤魂，它们的怨愤与不甘，现如今统统由他一人承受着。

「所以，这些虚假的、丑陋的表象，就由我来撕碎吧。」

///

走到训练场附近的时候，小佐助听到了熟悉的声音，他立刻收敛了气息，缓缓靠近。

鸣人正坐在什么人身上，兴奋的笑着；他背对着小佐助，从抖动的肩膀看得出来他很开心。

那个被鸣人压住的人突然抓住鸣人的手臂，轻轻一扯便调换了两人的位置。

小佐助猛地睁大双眼。

「是他…？」

是了，就是那个帮自己封印了大蛇丸，又差点把自己杀死的男人。

他此刻正压在鸣人身上。

由于体型的差异，他几乎是呈现着一种把鸣人圈在怀里的姿势；鸣人的一条腿被他抱着，胡乱踢了几下，便再没动静。

树丛里很安静，没有微风吹过，也没有幼鸟不合时宜的鸣叫，偶尔几片树叶飘落在脚边，叶尖与草茎碰在一起，已是最大的声响。

鸣人和那个来历不明的男人，正用一种很亲昵的姿势，“拥抱”着彼此。

看得很清楚。

回过神时，他的草薙已经抵在了男人的喉结上。

///

「冒牌货？」

佐助一怔。

「他已经认出我了吗？」

小佐助继续说着，语气里尽是鄙夷：“说说吧，你的写轮眼，是从我的哪一位族人那里偷到的？”

佐助一愣，继而明白了小佐助的意思。

小佐助不是说自己是他的冒牌货，而是认为自己窃取了写轮眼，然后假冒成宇智波。

“我不是晓的人，也没有要抽九尾，我之所以对他用幻术，是为了不想让他发现你来了。”

“那天是你带他来的吧，你知道鼬的事，也对宇智波很了解。”

两个人的对话完全不在一条轨道，气氛也逐渐变得剑拔弩张。

“不论你想知道什么，我的回答都是无可奉告。”僵持了一会儿后，佐助放开对方，站了起来。

小佐助在他转身的刹那，看清了他腰上佩剑的形状与剑鞘上的纹路。

确实是草薙。

这个世界上，会存在着两把草薙剑吗？

心中的困惑愈来愈深，一种可怕的念头也缓缓有了雏形。

小佐助无意识开口：“你的剑……”

“仿制的。”

佐助抬眼望向头顶晴空万里，有一只鹰正翱翔着去往更远的天边。

“继续走你想走的路，做你想做的事——你的所有疑问，再过几年都会有答案，所以，不必要问我。”

小佐助看着佐助的背影，心底生出一种莫名怒火。

他讨厌这个人的说话方式和高高在上的态度。

“不需要你对我说教。”

眼看佐助越走越远，丝毫没有要回头的意思，小佐助忍不住叫住他：“喂！你就把他丢在这里吗？他中了你的幻术！”

“普通幻术而已，你也可以解开。”

“什么？喂！”

话音未落，已然没了佐助的影子。

“切。”

小佐助内心挣扎许久，终于还是蹲下身子把鸣人扶了起来。

看着一脸呆滞的鸣人，又想起刚才那副略有些碍眼的画面，小佐助咬牙发动了变身术。

万花筒转动起来，蓝色瞳孔逐渐恢复光亮。

鸣人发觉佐助扶着自己，愣愣开口：“我怎么了？”

“你昏过去了。”

“啊！这么严重？”鸣人惊叫起来，继而皱着眉毛小声嘟囔，“看来真的要继续好好养伤才行……”

回神看见佐助正望着自己，眼底的关切若隐若现，鸣人心中一暖，突然一把抱住了对方。

小佐助猛地僵住。

“我很喜欢大叔。”

突如其来的告白让两人俱是一震。

震惊之余，小佐助更多体味到的是莫名的酸涩。

鸣人的上半身和声线都在颤抖，小佐助感觉得到。

“谢谢大叔一直以来陪在我身边。”

“但是，我……”鸣人突然收紧了手臂。

「我好像，心里想着的，另有其人。」

///

佐助其实没有多远，他一直在观察小佐助的反应，没曾想等到的是鸣人的告白。

小佐助变成了自己的模样，被鸣人抱着脖子。

佐助难以告诉自己说这是一种朋友之间的告白，细想起这些日子以来的点点滴滴，他对鸣人的照顾和耐心，好像确实能造成“不小的误会”。

仔细想想，其实是卑鄙的，自己在鸣人心情低落的时候给他以安慰和依靠，几乎可以等同于无意识的在鸣人脆弱时趁虚而入，佐助觉得可能只是因为陪在他身边的恰好是自己，所以他才会“心动”。

佐助揉了揉太阳穴，好不容易平复了心情。幸好其实鸣人抱着的是小佐助，不然自己真的不知道该作何反应。

不过小佐助会怎么做呢？

///

“……”

“……”

两人大眼瞪小眼，久久无言。

佐助艰难的开口：“你，对他下了幻术？”

“嗯……”

“你……”

小佐助表面上波澜不惊，其实胸腔里巨浪滔天：“不然呢？他这些话本来就不是说给我听的，要是让他继续说下去，丢人的是他。”

好像有点道理。

不过……

佐助缓缓开口：“不要误会。”

“误会？”

“我和他，只是普通朋友。”

小佐助冷声道：“我没兴趣知道这些。”

“我会摧毁木叶，也会杀了鸣人，”小佐助突然松开手，中了幻术的鸣人重重摔倒下去，“如果你非要保护他、非要妨碍我，我会一同杀了你——”

佐助突然打断他：“我快走了。”

“什么？”

“等他去了妙木山，我就会离开木叶。”言下之意，他不可能一直保护着鸣人。

“他去妙木山干什么？”

“去修炼，他的师父被他的师兄杀害了，他要替他师父报仇。”

「和你我一样，他也失去了重要的人。」

“我离开后，你能替我照顾他吗？”

小佐助愣住，旋即沉下脸色：“你在戏弄我吗？我说过我会杀了鸣人。”

“我帮过你一次，你应该回报我。”

“我的要求不多。”佐助走到鸣人身边，轻轻将他抱了起来，鸣人的鼻尖和脸颊有些泛红，像是睡着了似的。

“在他哭的时候变成我的样子，去陪陪他，就可以了。”

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

裂纹已经蔓延至脖子，再过不久就会攀到脸上。

说实话，有些舍不得。

佐助扣紧披风纽扣，坐在鸣人床边，后者因为受了两次幻术现在正呼呼大睡，梦话内容要么拉面要么佐助，真的是很好懂。

他从未这么仔细的看过鸣人，确切的说是十六岁的鸣人，佐助与自己世界的鸣人这么大的时候正忙着各奔东西分庭抗礼，早先在空间上天各一方，后来离得最近的时候是拳头对拳头，把彼此打得鼻青脸肿，更加看不清相貌了。

鸣人曾经对“佐助是超级大帅哥”这种说法特别不服气，佐助本人没什么概念，他倒是觉得鸣人的长相看着让人很是舒服，眼睛很大很亮，有点婴儿肥，金色的头发配上胡须使他看起来特别像只猫，十六岁以后这些特征除了眼睛大之外基本全都变成历史了。

佐助望着熟睡的小鸣人还有他拽着自己披风的小小的手(对三十多的他来说很小)，突然明白了自己近十年来心底那种朦胧的怅然若失的根源。

他终于也到了怀旧的年纪。

///

小佐助站在树上，透过窗子看到睡得很沉的鸣人，还有那个来历不明的男人，正用一种他看不懂的眼神望着鸣人。

这种眼神到底有什么含义，小佐助没兴趣知道，但心里的不快和焦躁愈发强烈，又令他无法忽视。

小佐助的眼睛猛地睁大。

那个男人，在摸鸣人的脸！

「说什么误会，明明就是那种关系吧。」

「不专心修行，反而把心思都放在这种幼稚的事情上，你太让我失望了，漩涡鸣人。」

心里是反复这么告诉自己，但情绪不会骗人，小佐助分明知晓自己在恼怒、在茫然，可这份恼怒和茫然同因鼬、因其他人造成的浑然不同，这是一种他不曾涉足、也不曾有人教过他该如何应付的心绪领域和类型。

再次失控不是因为技不如人。

///

待鸣人醒来，佐助和他一起去了南贺川岸边，说是要教他体术。

“嘿嘿，等我学会了，要用这招对付佐助！他特别喜欢打我手来着，”鸣人小声抱怨起来，但一点也没有生气的样子，“等我趁他不注意把他肩膀‘固定’住，他就再也没办法捣乱啦！”

“好啊，”佐助瞥了一眼不远处突然枝叶颤动的树丛，轻声笑笑。

两人对打了很久，直到佐助听见耳骨附近传来清晰的、破裂的声音。

“休息一下吧。”

佐助特意挑了树丛附近的草坪坐下，鸣人也跟着过去，仰面朝天躺了下来，身体完全舒展。

激烈运动后的喘息声有些粗重，鸣人听见头顶上方佐助平稳的呼吸，愈发羡慕和崇拜起来。

佐助垂眼看他，从鸣人身上散发出来的那股早春似的蓬勃生气，那极富感染力的活力和乐观，是哪个年龄段的他都做不到的。

蓝色的眼睛半睁着，也不妨碍它们反射出灼目的光芒。

鸣人翻了个身，头发不小心压在佐助的披风上。他没有移开，而是像发现了什么新鲜事物似的，抱着披风深深吸了一口气。

鸣人笑着叫起来：“好香啊，是柑桔的味道！真好闻！”说着，鸣人把披风抱紧怀里，心满意足的闭上了眼睛。

“鸣人，我要走了。”

佐助说得很慢很仔细，每个发音都端正无比。

“什么？”

“我要离开木叶了。”

“为、为什么？大叔不是失忆了吗，不是说……”鸣人猛地翻身坐起，神色慌乱又紧张。

“我都想起来了，我的身世，还有我要做的事。”

“啊……”

“没有早点告诉你，我很抱歉。”

“不是……可…我………”

该说什么？鸣人脑中空白一片。

自己是想挽留他吗？可凭什么？留住他是为了什么？他已经说了一切都想起来了，自己还有什么理由不让他走？

鸣人无意识的揪紧了掌心下五指间的草茎，手指陷进泥土里。

答案呼之欲出。

「想留住他，仅仅因为他像佐助而已。」

多么自私又可笑的理由。

就因为自己太弱了，没有力量把佐助带回来，就异想天开妄图从无辜的人身上找到佐助的影子，利用对方实现虚假的自我欺骗。

他怎么会不明白呢？从他主动同这个男人说话以来，他就一直在借着他，看另一个人。就连此刻他说要离开，那一瞬间眼前浮现的都是那年十二岁的佐助远去的背影。

“我会回来的——等你从妙木山回来，我就会回来找你。”

鸣人眼眶泛红：“真的吗……？”

“真的，我什么时候骗过你？”说着，佐助突然伸出手抽走了鸣人的护额，手指轻轻碰了碰他的额头，又继续笑着说道，“还没教你‘吹雪’呢，怎么会不回来？”

鸣人摸了摸被佐助碰过的地方，脸上有些发烫。他不明白佐助为什么这么做，但佐助的承诺让他安心了很多。

“所以，大叔是准备趁我睡着的时候走吗？太狡猾了。”

“鸣人，你的聪明没用对地方。”

“大叔在说我笨！我听出来了！”

///

佐助是下半夜离开的，走的悄无声息，小佐助感觉自己明明一直盯着他，却还是让他溜走了。

小佐助在鸣人的卧室门口站了很久，没有进去也没有离开。

屋子里黑黑的，路边昏黄的灯光投射在木地板上，呈现出一种蜡烛未烧干净的焦黄色。

“大叔…走了吗？”

以为睡熟了的鸣人突然开口说话，一下打破了深夜里这片沉重的寂静。

小佐助脑子里乱糟糟的，走也不是进去也不是，鸣人说完一句话便没动静了，但小佐助能确信他没有睡着。

小佐助回头看向卧室，看见鸣人正蜷着身子把自己抱得很紧，被子踢落在地上。他忘了拉窗帘，所以冷白色的月光完整照在他身上，像一层厚厚的雪霜，埋着他和他的落寞。

「鸣人在伤心。」

「等他以后再因为你伤心，你变这个给他看，他就不会哭了。」

「在他哭的时候变成我的样子，去陪陪他，就可以了。」

几种声音在脑海里响起，驱散了所有杂乱无章的思绪。

小佐助突然握紧拳头。

「我凭什么要听你的？」

///

意识昏昏沉沉的，耳边传来噼里啪啦的声音，熟悉而清脆。

鸣人一下子清醒了过来。

“大叔？！”

“不是。”

是更低沉、更冰冷的声线。

还有一张藏在阴影里的英俊的脸。

鸣人震惊到无以复加，他呆呆的看着眼前的人，连对方的名字都不会叫了。

他的手上正燃烧着绚丽的烟花，跳动着、飞舞着，与佐助说要教给自己的那种一模一样。

待刺目的火星子逐渐散落干净，小佐助才缓缓说道：“不要误会了，我是受人所托。”

鸣人僵硬的回问：“受谁？”

还能是谁？除了他，还能有谁？

小佐助冷哼：“明知故问。”

摇曳的温暖火光映在小佐助的侧脸上，柔和了那股叫人胆寒的冷漠与阴狠。

小小的一团也映亮了卧室一隅，鸣人坐在床上，佐助站在床边，转瞬即逝的火焰花球也把他们的面庞“染”成五彩斑斓，瞳孔里跳动摇晃着忽大忽小的光火。

这是一种奇妙又不可思议的景色。

分隔数年，他们头一次离得这么近，他们好像第一次这么认真的看对方的脸；不是曾经的那种焦灼对峙的氛围，也没有杀意和痛苦。他们的脸上没有表情，看不出心思，只有自己知道喉咙里那一丝苦涩的欣喜有多难受，吞不下去，吐不出来。

心境早已变化。

等掌中烟火烧完，小佐助转身要走，鸣人叫住了他。

“佐助……以后，还会来吗？”

小佐助回答的干净利落：“不会。”

「虽然预料到了，但佐助亲口这么说出来，果然还是会难受啊。」

鸣人摸摸鼻子，自嘲的笑了笑。

“本大爷给你个面子罢了，反正你这臭小子迟早会被我带回来……”

话音未落，房间里已经没了小佐助的气息。

“……混蛋。”

「谢谢你。」

tbc.

哦豁，小佐助的私心好明显哦

叔佐：我不是叫你变成我吗，你咋亲自上了

小佐助：干你x事


	10. Chapter 10

鸣人早早就醒了，把已经收拾好的东西又都翻出来检查、重装了一遍，然后坐到床边，呆呆的看着地板。

今天就要去妙木山了。

鸣人突然伸手摸了摸自己的额头，仿佛眉间还残存着那人手指的温度。

细想这些日子的相处，百般种种，却恰如虚幻梦境般不可思议，鸣人自出生以来头一次体味到陪伴所带来的甜涩，这种陌生的情绪时时刻刻拨动着他的心弦，他开心又惶恐，但也从头至尾都是享受其中，他在这个来去匆匆的中年男人身上看到了、感受到了他其实最期待的一些东西。

期待什么？期待谁？

还能有谁。

///

「如果佐助也能这样对我就好了。」

///

忍界局势紧张，所有人都随时待命、忙得焦头烂额，因而来送行的人也不多。鸣人倒不在意这个，就是望着木叶大门的时候，心里空落落的，难免怅然。

他还有幻想，他刻意放缓眨眼的速度——他还忍不住幻想眨过眼后某个黑发佩剑的男人会出现在他的视野里。

但事实是什么都没有发生，昨夜就是最后的告别。

///

小佐助努力使自己看起来对“神出鬼没”的佐助见怪不怪。

天知道自己为什么还呆在木叶大门口还站了一晚上，看着鸣人跟村里的亲朋好友挨个告别——就在自己准备走的时候，身后突然传来一个低沉熟悉的声音。

“怎么不过去？”

“我是叛忍。”

“你知道他不在乎这个。”

“木叶在乎。”

“你还在乎木叶？”

小佐助蹙眉：“别想对我用激将法，”他突然转问道，“那你呢？你怎么不过去？”

“你不是看得见吗。”

小佐助这才注意到佐助脸上的裂纹。

“这是……”

佐助又面不改色的扯谎：“我活不了多久了。”

小佐助一愣：“什么……？”

“我知道自己时日无多，不想让他看到我这个样子，所以早早离开。”

小佐助的表情变化有趣又丰富，对友人的丝丝关切，对自己的好奇与抵触，等等等等，写在脸上眼底，几乎看得佐助忍俊不禁，果然少年心性，再怎么表现深沉也掩不住心中实意，纵使它们转瞬即逝，也足以叫人感慨万千——已过而立之年的他早已磨灭了大部分动情的能力，把什么都能表现得很好，恰如其分，滴水不漏，却也无趣得很。

年轻呢，再怎么糟糕，也总归是充满希望的；就因为年轻，所以前途无量，令人羡慕。佐助看着小佐助的脸，干干净净的，没有一点皱纹，岁月的痕迹还没舍得爬上他的皮肤，不像自己，眼角细纹密密，满面风尘。

这坎坷的一生，千难万险，血泪浇灌，自己想不想改变这个少年的人生轨迹、恳请岁月多多善待他？说不想是假的，但这样做太自私了，说得难听些不过是在满足一己私欲；而且也“后患无穷”——鼬的死已经是一种警告。

但他可以动一些无伤大雅的手脚。

“鸣人是个很好的孩子，你伤过他的心，他很在乎你，我不清楚你们之间究竟发生过什么，但我希望我走之后你能对他好一些，当做是还我人情也可以。”

小佐助脸色愈来愈复杂：“你为什么那么喜欢多管闲事？我跟他怎么样，跟你又有什么关系？”

“怎么没有关系？我很喜欢鸣人，我看不得他为你掉眼泪。”

“你……”小佐助惊诧于佐助的坦率和直接，而纵使他再怎么不情愿这短短几句终究入了耳内，犹如一大壶冰凉的苦茶灌进小佐助四肢百骸，酸涩难耐，五味杂陈，细究个中滋味当事人却也体味不明，抑或是不想明。

这些日子的相处，给佐助感触最深的便是鸣人看他的眼神，可能鸣人自己都意识不到那种眼神里包含了多复杂的情愫，他的眼睛太会说故事，太会表达情绪，欣喜，悲伤，恼怒，不甘，牵动着十六岁的鸣人的心情的人寥寥无几，小佐助是最能掀起惊涛骇浪的那一个，那个时候的自己往往忽视，往往反感，错过了多少少年心事又岂能算得清。他不希望小佐助也错过这些，或者说，他希望小佐助能在闲暇之余思虑自身所念所想，偶尔也将自己活成普通人。

小佐助缓缓开口：“你让我想起一个人。”

“我很讨厌那个人，所以我也讨厌你。”

佐助知道他说的是鼬。

“我最恨别人对我说教，不管你到底有什么目的，我的回答从始至终都是，漩涡鸣人怎么样，现在与我无关，以后也不会与我有关。”

“所以，不管你对我与他之间产生了什么误解，我所做的、关于他的一切都只是心血来潮而已。”

小佐助的眼底有冰封万里，决绝与冷漠更甚往常。他对男人抱有明显的敌意，是一种类似于同类相斥的对立感。来路不明的中年男人的实力远在自己之上，亦师亦友站在鸣人身边，与自己交涉时谈话中心点永远都是鸣人，他反复明示暗示自己要对鸣人好一点，甚至是在威胁。

“如果你是想炫耀你和鸣人关系好，那也大可不必，我不在乎他，更不在乎你和他怎么样。”

嘴上这么说着，小佐助脑海中却突然浮现那日鸣人躺在此人身下的情景，他没有反抗，披风盖住他满身，只有小腿和几簇头发露在外面。小佐助听不见他们在说些什么，林风卷走他们的低语浅笑，自己的身体不由自主的动了，回过神来他的草薙已经架在男人的脖子上。

当他望着昏迷不醒的、安静躺在自己身下的鸣人的时候，胸腔里蔓延开来的是什么样的情绪？小佐助不明白，但他知道，如果鸣人清醒过来，看到是自己，鸣人不可能继续这样乖乖躺着，他只会跳起来说要和自己打一架还嚷嚷着要他回去。

“漩涡鸣人对我来说——”

///

“混蛋佐助你还知道回来啊！”

佐助靠在门上，灵活躲过几个来自鸣人的卷轴攻击。

“一个月！整整一个月！信也不回！一点消息都没有！你知道我是什么心情吗！混蛋！”鸣人越喊越委屈，眼眶逐渐泛红，见佐助还一脸淡然，委屈更甚了，抄起价格不菲的座机准备佐助丢过去。

佐助握住鸣人的手腕，座机掉在地上，摔了个粉碎。

“不要哭了。”

再次听到久违的嗓音，鸣人心里积压了三十多天的思念和恐慌统统爆发出来，他再也忍不住了，狠狠从佐助手里抽回自己的胳膊，捂着脸放声哭了起来。

佐助原本伸向鸣人脸颊的手突然停在半空，又慢慢收了回去，他低声道：“我这不是回来了吗？”

“你……你还有脸说……混蛋…我讨厌你………混蛋…”

“以后不会了。”

鸣人狠狠瞪着佐助：“你还敢说以后？！！信不信我今天就想法子让你只能在木叶看大门！哪都去不了！”

“如果这样能让你不哭的话，也可以。”

鸣人一愣，呆呆的望着佐助。

“你…你这家伙……你在说什么啊…”

佐助一字一顿：“你哭起来太难看了。”

“…………宇智波佐助！！！！！我杀了你！！！”

///

“佐助，你这一个月去哪了啊？我……大家都担心死你了，派人去找过你好几次。”

“我要是真想离开，今天也不会回来的。”

鸣人微怔，低下头：“……对不起，我只是害怕…”

“我没有去哪里，我只是做了一个很长的梦。”

“哈？你睡了一个月？你是猪吗？”

佐助不在意鸣人的调侃，继续道：“梦到你了。”

“我？梦、梦到我干嘛……”

“梦里的你特别爱哭，还老粘着我。”

“……没想到宇智波佐助也会扯谎了。”

“后来我离开了，还骗你说会回来找你。”

“…那你为什么要走啊……”

“因为你哭得太难看了。”

“……………”

“真的很难看，鸣人，”说着，佐助伸手擦掉了鸣人眼角的泪痕，“以后不要再哭了。”

“……我是为了谁才哭的啊！混蛋……”

“所以我回来了，鸣人。”

///

「漩涡鸣人对我来说可有可无。」

「但是你对鸣人来说很重要，他会因为你伤心，哭的很凶。」

「那是他本来就爱哭。」

「有个办法能让他以后不再哭了——不是‘吹雪’——你想听听吗？」

fin.


	11. 番外1

自从回来以后，佐助就很难再用以前的态度和心情去面对鸣人了。那个时空的十六岁鸣人的一边哭着一边语无伦次的向自己告白的画面时不时浮现在眼前，扰得他心神难宁。

三十多的人了，什么大风大浪没见过，偏偏对挚友的告白有些不知所措。

“佐助啊，在想什么呢？”鸣人托着下巴笑了，“最近总见你走神，难得回来一趟，是路上遇到什么事了吗？”

佐助望着鸣人笑意盈盈的脸，心中不禁有些感慨，又有些怅然。

到底是不一样的。

///

“佐助！来打一架吧！”

“？你又犯什么毛病。”

“办公室坐久了身子都要锈掉了！来嘛佐助，陪我打一架，完了请你吃饭。”鸣人眨眨眼。

“……”

“哦对了，只能用体术！忍术不准用，房子弄坏了要好久才能修好来着。”

“那你别想赢我了。”

“少小看我！我可从来没有松懈过体术锻炼，”说着，鸣人摆好姿势，勾起嘴角，“来吧！”

佐助轻叹一声，解开披风放到一旁：“到时候你可别哭着求饶。”

“切！谁求饶还不一定呢！”

这一架打得可谓是酣畅淋漓。

大厦将倾抑或河清海晏，何时、何地、何种境况，于茫茫人海中遇见一个与自己旗鼓相当的人，并相互扶持、并肩前行，经历或目睹生离死别，不论最终结局如何，这种相识本就是千载难逢、世间幸事。他们已经一起走过了二十多年——一个人能有几个二十年？这等同于他们的生命轨迹已紧紧扣在一起；这种陈酿一般的关系，总要历久弥新，总要遭受过更多的风吹雨打，方更显珍贵与独特。

“铛——”

两支手里剑撞在一起。

“不是说只用体术吗？”

“我可没说不能用忍具！”

佐助轻笑：“都三十多了，你还是那么会耍赖啊，鸣人。”

鸣人瞪他一眼，又丢出几只苦无，等看到佐助露出手腕里的“封”字时，鸣人一惊。

“啊！你停手！停！”

“怎么了？是你说可以用忍具的。”

「我这不是一时半会儿没想起来你用起忍具来跟狂喷豪火球一个德行嘛！」

结局就是鸣人眼泪汪汪求饶，挨了佐助几顿捶后趴草地上不动了。

“我走了。”

“等等！还没请你吃饭呢！我漩涡鸣人愿赌服输！”鸣人慌忙抬头。

察觉到鸣人眼里的亮光有点躲闪，佐助心下了然。

“不想我走就直说。”

鸣人一愣，突然脸红：“你你你！！！你说什么呢！你这混蛋说什么奇怪的话啊！”

佐助没再继续揶揄他，只走到他旁边的草地，坐了下来。

“？”

“累了。”

鸣人嘟囔起来：“嚯，你也有累的时候…”

三十岁的鸣人嘟着嘴躺在自己身侧的这幅画面，像极了另一个时空的记忆。

那时候，鸣人也是这么仰面躺着，不过更疲惫些，头发乱糟糟的，呼吸声很重，眼中热切难掩，是个蓬勃又朝气的年龄。

鸣人突然翻了个身，头发稳稳压在佐助的披风上，他并没有马上挪开，而是像发现什么惊奇的事物似的，拽着佐助的披风深吸了一口气。

“佐助身上，有柑桔的味道哎。”

“真好闻！”

「好香啊，是柑桔的味道！」

——发生错乱的到底是时空还是他的记忆，他已经分不清了。

///

正是，好风斜绰，吹得清梦长。

end.


	12. 番外2

“急事，速回。”

收到鸣人的信后，佐助立刻马不停蹄日夜兼程赶回木叶，然而——

佐助脸色有点难看：“你说的急事，就是这个？”

“是啊，夏日祭哎，一年只有一次！”

“我不去。”

“我不管，你去也得去不去也得去，”说着，鸣人丢给佐助一个袋子，“赶紧换衣服，不然赶不上了。”

“……”

“看我干嘛！非要我用火影的身份命令你吗！”

///

佐助换好衣服出来后，鸣人就一直盯着他瞧，眉毛揪在一起。

鸣人撇撇嘴：“虽然不想承认，但这套衣服还蛮适合你的。”

“你买的？”

鸣人瞪大眼睛：“你你你你怎么知——不对不是我买的！这衣服是千绣坊限定款的我才买不起呢！”

“……鸣人，不会说谎就别说了。”

“我才没说谎！这是小樱买的，我替她拿给你而已！”

“嗯，还不错，”佐助理了理袖子，淡淡道，“谢谢。”

这下又给鸣人整得愣住了。

这套黑色的纹付羽织袴，确实是鸣人在千绣坊排了老长的队才买到的，透支了他好几个月的工资，还欠了樱一笔钱，他心疼的不得了，但一想到为了让佐助能过一个印象美好的夏日祭，鸣人还是一咬牙给买了。

千绣坊不愧是五大国连锁的纺织大户，做工精美，布料上等，渐变底色犹如水墨晕染，缠枝纹与松、竹、梅、鹤针脚细密，既不喧宾夺主又能做到相映成趣。虽然品类是正式礼服，但经过简化改良，即使是在娱乐性很强节日穿着，也不会显得怪异。尤其佐助个子高又体格健朗，穿在他身上更衬得他神采英拔、风度翩翩。

“还不走？”

“啊！等等我啦！”

「可恶啊，怎么有种被抢了风头的感觉……」

///

“佐助！我们去玩那个！”

佐助被鸣人的精力深深折服了，这一路的摊子鸣人几乎没落下过一个，钱大把大把的花出去，佐助都怀疑他是不是在借机搞慈善。

佐助远远看了一眼游戏介绍。

【忍具大比拼！谁是神射手！】

「…太蠢了。」

“……你自己去吧。”

“不行啊！”鸣人拉起佐助的袖子，“上面说了必须双人组队！第一名还有丰厚奖品什么的。”

“我看看……哇！水之国温泉旅行！佐助！我们报名吧！”

“……你有时间去吗？”

“我没时间的话，佐助可以去啊，”鸣人笑笑，“佐助你到处奔波，肯定都没给自己放放假吧——泡温泉很缓解疲劳的！真的不亏！”

///

「我到底在干什么。」

站到比赛场上的佐助“幡然悔悟”，但是已经来不及了，手里剑苦无已经发到了自己手上。

“佐助加油啊！一定要拿第一名！”鸣人兴致昂扬的在台下给他加油助威。

“……”

///

台上别的参赛选手第二个苦无还没丢出去，佐助手里十几把已经全中红心——这下可好，他连鸣人的份给一起比完了。

这是一场还没开始就已经结束了的比赛，主持人兴奋的把旅行券递给佐助，并热情邀请他来年继续参加。

“拿去。”

“哈哈，佐助真厉害！那就先放我这里啦！”鸣人把券收好，天边突然传来一声巨响，二人抬头望去，看见数朵灿烂烟花在空中纷纷扬扬。

鸣人突然哀嚎：“完蛋了！没赶上烟花大会！啊啊啊怎么办啊！”

“也不是非要看吧。”

“必须要看！佐助好不容易才回来一趟……”说着，鸣人的声音小了下去。

他一直想和佐助一起看一场烟花大会，结果因为自己非要参加忍具比赛错过了，下一次又不知要等到什么时候……鸣人陷入一种自我厌恶的情绪。

“你这么执着的话……”

耳畔传来噼里啪啦的炸裂声，鸣人转过头，看见佐助的掌心里浮起一团类似烟花的东西。

金色，紫色，蓝色，粉色，他能想到的所有色彩，都正从佐助手心掌纹里犹如变戏法一般源源不断的跃动闪烁，小小的烟花在他的眼里无限放大，朦胧间恰如他年幼记忆里的木叶春月，花团锦簇、锦绣无边。

记忆的某个角落里亮起微光，似乎在点着灯寻找什么，但那束光转瞬即逝，鸣人还来不及抓住，那种捕捉的感觉已然消失了。

就好像，他曾在哪里，看过这一幕。

鸣人翘起嘴角，悠然开口：“真是不敢相信啊……”

“？”

“十几年前的时候，”鸣人踢了一下路边的石子，神色温柔，“从来没想过能和佐助一起参加夏日祭，更别提那么悠闲的聊天了。”

“简直像在做梦！”

「明明是你拖我来的。」

佐助刚要将手放下，被鸣人拦住：“等等佐助，我想到一个好玩的！”说着，鸣人将自己的手放到佐助的手的下面，笑道，“查克拉形态变化什么的，我也会。”

说话间，那团小型的烟花突然升至半空，迅速膨胀变大，变得像真正的烟花一样，连纷纷扬扬、四处散落的火花的轨迹都与更远处的烟花大会相似，甚至可以与之媲美。

鸣人认真看着，喃喃道：“真漂亮啊。”

“嗯。”

望了望佐助被烟火映红的侧脸，鸣人突然狡黠的笑了笑。

“……”

在鸣人的恶作剧下，只见烟花变成了几个大字。

【宇智波佐助是超级大白痴！】

“……不要得寸进尺。”

“哼哼，我实话实说而已！”

【漩涡鸣人是胖子】

“…………………………………………”

“宇智波佐助！！！！我杀了你！！！”

///

之前夏日祭参加比赛获得的温泉旅行券是全程服务，不需要俩人花什么钱，但为了能充分享受这个难能可贵的机会，鸣人还是提前做了很多功课，比如水之国旅行攻略。

“你找鸣人啊？他不在办公室，应该是去了水之国的使馆。”

佐助蹙眉：“他去那里干什么？”

“应该是要去旅游吧，前几天刚跟我申请了一个多月的年假，”鹿丸抓抓头发，继续道，“他还朝我借了钱来着，说起来上次的钱他还没还我呢——正好你在，要不你替他还了吧。”

“……”

“开玩笑的。”

“…所以上次是？”

“他说要买衣服，不过也没见他后来穿新的，不知道把钱花到哪里去了。”

“……”

“唉，不说了，我现在怎么张口闭口都是钱，全是那帮老糊涂害的。”鹿丸背过身去继续嘟囔。

「……不过，他还真要去水之国啊。」

///

佐助找到鸣人的时候，他正坐在拉面店里，手里拿着纸和笔，好像在涂改什么。

佐助一声不吭的坐到他对面。

“哇啊！”鸣人吓了一跳，“佐助？”

“你在干什么。”

“啊，我在做攻略！”鸣人兴致勃勃的把有些皱了的纸在桌上铺开，笑道，“我准备了好久来着，旅游线路和计划都安排的差不多了，到时候我们就按照这个走，绝对不会有问题！”

“我跟你？”

“啊，不然呢？”

佐助的冷静里掩饰着一丝克制：“我没说过我要去，你在自作主张，鸣人。”

鸣人瞬间变得灰蒙蒙，脸色难看，表情尴尬，眼里的伤心和受挫几乎具象化。他张了张嘴，却什么也没说。

佐助在等鸣人开口，没想到等来的是他逐渐泛红的眼眶。

有种一闪而过的情绪，叫后悔。

好吧，他其实只是想逗逗他。

“对不起，我不知道……我还以为…”鸣人抹了抹眼睛，声音变得哑哑的，仿佛随时就要哭出来，“那算了吧，佐助不去的话，我也不去了…”

佐助“唰”的一下站了起来。

“？”

“如果无趣的话，以后夏日祭再也别想我回来。”

鸣人一愣，然后红红的眼角闪出兴奋的光芒，如果不是怕佐助生气，他几乎要扑上去抱住他了。

“一定会很好玩的啦！我漩涡鸣人从来不说假话！”

///

“你真的是个白痴。”

鸣人难得没有反驳佐助的羞辱，不是因为他到了年龄成熟了看开了，而是因为他连瞪一眼佐助的力气都没有。

他，漩涡鸣人，三忍弟子，堂堂七代目，四战英雄，败于晕船。

“可恶……以前…以前明明不会的…”鸣人现在每说一句话都要喘好几次，而此刻他也正整个人挂在佐助身上，头晕目眩、嘴里发酸。

“呕……”

“回房间再吐！”

“我……呕——！”

鸣人被佐助扔到床上，只感觉眼前天旋地转，佐助给他做了点急救治愈术他才逐渐冷静下来，但还是觉得自己漂在半空中，肚子里隐隐的翻江倒海。

“我怎么……怎么会变成这样……”鸣人一副对自己的身体状况痛心疾首的表情。

佐助理智分析：“办公室坐久了。”

“啊？”

“坐太久对身体不好，这是常识，还有，”佐助面露嘲讽，“你疏于体术锻炼很久了吧。”

“哈？我漩涡鸣人最不可能偷懒的就是修行！”鸣人用手肘强撑着床面反驳佐助，一长句说完又倒头栽了下去。

佐助揭露真相：“你肚子上有赘肉。”

“？！你怎么知道？！不对，我怎么可能会有赘肉！”

“上次比试。”在鸣人肚子上来了一拳。

“那……那也不能叫赘肉啊……！顶多，顶多就是变成一块腹肌了……”

佐助继续嘲讽：“你真有脸说啊。”

“……可恶，佐助你给我等着…！”鸣人使出浑身力气握紧了拳头，却又因脱力而眼前阵阵发黑，在心了用百十个螺旋丸把宇智波佐助拍扁后才不甘心的陷入昏睡。

后来，就在鸣人反复半昏半醒的状态下，游船终于到达了水之国的波上岛。

///

“这是诈骗！说好的水之国怎么变成波上岛了！”

“波上岛是水之国贸易往来的必经之地，也是水之国最繁华的地区之一。”

“啊？这样啊，佐助你懂的好多哦。”

“你以为我这十几年都在干什么，还有，你是火影，这些不应该是常识吗？”

鸣人迅速脑内回忆。

「奈良总参谋长！我宣布以后什么进出口开发什么贸易协议就由你来全权负责了！」

「你在开玩笑吗鸣人？经济主导权交给我，你不怕我把木叶卖了？」

「你这么正直，怎么可能嘛！」

「说实话你只是不想看那些数字而已吧！」

「不要说出来！」

“啊……是啊，我当然知道了，我考考你而已。”

“……”

“总之先去旅店吧！”

///

“哇……好大啊…”

鸣人年轻时忙于四处奔波，无心停留，错过多少风景，成年后又被困于十几平米的“牢笼”，十几年来，几乎忘了这外面的世界、这木叶之外的风景原来如此美丽动人。

波上岛的攀月城，真正是一处无比繁华的城市，即便白天也是熙熙攘攘，车水马龙。这里足以与木叶媲美，甚至胜过木叶。

佐助也不由为之一震，轻声赞叹道：“据我所知，这里没有被战火波及，兴许也是原因之一吧。”

“以后一定要找机会也带小樱他们一起来！”

鸣人生性好动爱玩，一路上走走停停，逛了好几家商铺，买了一堆有用没用的物件，全都塞给佐助，叫他拿着。

佐助：“……”

“哇！伊势神铁器馆！木叶都没开分店这里居然有！”

见到一家专卖武器的店面，鸣人又兴高采烈的跑了进去。

“佐助快来！”

佐助忍着不把手里的毛绒玩具和紫阳花风信子等种子扔他头上。

“你看！这个是不是和你的草薙剑很像！”

“哇啊！伊势亲手做的限定版手里剑！”

佐助忍不住了：“你身上还剩多少钱？”

“啊？佐助你没带钱吗？”

佐助：“……我没钱。”

“？？？佐助你这么些年在外面都不接任务的吗？你随便干个s级任务都能赚够我一年的工资啊。”

“……”

鸣人趴在玻璃柜上：“好想买哦……”

佐助扭头出门：“我走了。”

“哎！等等我嘛！”

「下次一定要买到！」

///

因为鸣人一路闲逛，两人耽误了不少时间，等到了旅店已是傍晚。

竹取旅店是波上岛最大的一家旅店，装潢的极致华美，富丽堂皇，服务员个个也举手投足间尽显优雅，穿着更是不俗。

鸣人突然感觉自己好寒酸，差点不好意思进去。

“怎么了？”

“佐助，我感觉我好穷酸，这里是有钱人来的地方吧。”

“嗯，你是挺穷的。”

鸣人痛心的看着佐助：“还好我们差不多。”

双人游，自然配备的是双人间双人床。

头一次看见这么大的床，鸣人当然是直接扑了上去。

佐助蹙眉：“洗了澡再睡。”

鸣人扭了扭身子：“不要，我好累，反正晚上都要去泡温泉。”

“我出去一趟。”

“啊？你去哪啊？”

“我……”佐助刚要回答，却听见鸣人轻微的鼾声，转头一看，居然已经睡着了。

“真是……”

///

佐助果真如鸣人所说那样穷吗？

当然不是，否则他这十几年风里来雨里去的怎么过得下去？

佐助这十几年间跑的任务也不少——大男人一身本事，不接白不接——都是他易容后接的，用过的假身份数不胜数，每接一单都是几百几千两的，这么多钱不方便随身携带，所以他都给换成了银票。

佐助打小家境优越，不是个热衷享受的人却也不会让自己遭罪，年轻时候那四五年过得着实不好受，等一切都翻篇了，他便也晓得要对自己上上心了，所以其实，在外奔波的这十几年间，他也并未怎么亏待自己——还无意间存下了一大笔钱。

所以，佐助其实说不定是同期忍者里最有钱的。

他停在一家名为“辉夜坊”的和服店的门口。

没办法，他逛了一圈也没找到鸣人先前说的什么绣坊。

“客人里边请！”

记忆里上一次来这么大的和服店，还是跟着鼬去的，结果自己感觉太无聊就跑走玩了……也就是说他买衣服的经验和概念基本没有。

“客人是要给自己买还是给亲戚朋友买呢？”

“……朋友。”

“那这款秋冬限定金鲤绘羽振袖和服最合适不过了！是今年最热门的款式呢！”

佐助不太懂这些，只粗略看了几眼，觉得颜色和鸣人很搭，便道：“多少钱？”

“啊，请问您的朋友大约多高、身形如何呢？”

“比我矮两公分。”

店员一愣，笑道：“那还真是……很高挑啊。”

然后在店员的极力推荐下，佐助又买了一些饰物，林林总总算下来，也是一笔“巨额消费”了。

礼品袋包装的也挺夸张，自不必多说。

“这是送给您的赠品！因为客人是入秋以来第10000位客人，恭喜您！”

“这是什么？”

“这个啊，是鬼之国的特产，用那里独有的金银、宝石锻造而成，名叫八重樱缠枝箍。据说是接受了鬼之国地位最高的巫女的法力洗礼，戴上它就会终生都有神灵庇佑呢！”

佐助想了一下鸣人戴这么璀璨夺目的首饰的样子，轻轻摇了摇头。

“他不会愿意戴的。”

///

“佐助！你去哪里了啊！”

佐助隔着老远就听到鸣人的声音，他下意识的把手里的袋子藏到身后。

「我在干吗……」

鸣人上去就要拉佐助的手，却被佐助躲开了，鸣人愣了一下，也没当回事，只继续嗔道：“找你老半天！怎么才回来？说好一起泡温泉的呢！”

佐助想解释，但手里沉甸甸的东西阻止了他。

“别愣着啦！赶紧一起进去！”

///

“好舒服……和木叶的果然不一样呢……”

鸣人把整个人都泡进了热水里，仅露出半个脑袋，佐助则靠在一边的假山附近，似乎在小憩。

“喂，佐助，你睡着了吗？”鸣人一边拍打水面一边向佐助泼水，溅起的水花打湿了佐助的发尾，“佐助？你醒着吗？”

佐助当然醒着，不过他是想等鸣人闹得消停了再“报复”回去，没曾想鸣人居然没动静了，等了一会儿后再睁眼，已经没了鸣人的影子。

///

鸣人已蹑手蹑脚的回了房间。

他好奇佐助趁他睡着的时候去做了什么，佐助刚才遮遮掩掩的神情更勾起了他的“求知欲”。

「对不起啦佐助！」

但是事实上鸣人变了好几个影分身出来在房间里翻箱倒柜也没找出什么，就在他几乎要丧气的猜测佐助是不是把那东西随身带着了的时候，挂在衣橱里的佐助的披风(之一)突然掉了下来。

鸣人忍不住伸过手把衣架拿了下来，而那衣架上挂着的，正是佐助在辉夜坊买的和服。

「等等，这是，女款？」

鸣人不敢乱动，这件和服光凭肉眼看也看得出价值不菲，他只在护送别国公主的时候见过类似的。手里的这一套，白色打底，又配以橘色、鹅黄、月白色的昂贵丝绸，万紫千红、雍容华贵的牡丹芍药等鲜花在袖子上、裙尾处争奇斗艳，仙鸟飞舞其间，栩栩若生。

「这是买给谁的？」

鸣人抬眼便能看到掉落在橱子里的披风，心里面莫名的又酸又涩。

「还特意用自己的披风盖住……不就是不想让我发现吗……」

鸣人正看得出神，门被打开了也未曾察觉，而走进来的佐助看到这一幕，一时间也竟说不出话来——

“啊！”发觉脚边有阴影的鸣人总算发现了佐助，他像(？)做了亏心事似的赶紧把衣服放到旁边的床上，战战兢兢的开口，“对、对对不起！我没有别的意思！我没有弄脏也没有弄坏它……”

“我……我就是好奇佐助刚才去做什么了…对不起佐助，我不应该碰你的东西，你不要生气…如果生气的话，就揍我吧，我绝对不还手。”鸣人的语气颇有点破罐子破摔的意思，是了，他还在为「佐助给女孩子买了衣服」的事儿烦恼、甚至伤神呢。

“…反正迟早要给你看的。”

鸣人心里一凉。

「什么，佐助已经把那个女生追到手了，就差跟我说了？还要带给我看？」

但他还是露出(一个违心的)笑容——最好的朋友脱单了，他有什么理由不开心呢？

“哈哈，我很期待哦！”

“……？”

“我很好奇佐助喜欢什么样的女孩子呢！从小都是女孩子暗恋你，原来你也会追求啊！我一定要问她你在追她的时候都干了什么蠢事！哈哈！”

“……你到底在说什么。”

“佐助，这件衣服是买给喜欢的女孩子的吧。”

“？”

鸣人神情有些落寞，但面上还是带着笑意：“很漂亮，她一定会喜欢的。”

“这衣服是送给你的。”

…………

………

佐助沉着脸：“我不知道你在胡思乱想什么，我刚才出去是给你买衣服的，是上次的回礼。”

鸣人彻底呆滞，好一会儿才回神：“可这是女式的啊。”

“什么？”

鸣人愣愣的望望佐助，又看看衣服：“你送我女生的衣服干什么啊……”

佐助于是赶忙冲过去看。

“………”

佐助缓缓闭上眼，眉头紧锁：“我买错了。”

“啊……？”

“……我以为我买的是男款。”

“你是白痴吗佐助，男女款都分不清。”

“……”

佐助拿起衣服就要走：“我去退货。”

“哎呀！你等等！上面写了一经出售概不退换！”说着，鸣人把衣服从佐助手里抢了回来，“不过，真的很好看啊，佐助你还真有眼光！”

佐助不以为意：“反正是没用的东西，退不掉就扔了吧。”

“多浪费啊！这么贵的衣服哎！”

“那就送人。”

鸣人脱口而出：“不要。”

“你要留着？”

“这个……”鸣人看着那一大朵盛放的浅黄色芍药，突然有了个注意。

“嘿嘿！这样就可以了！”

烟雾散去，现在出现在佐助眼前的，是一位金发如瀑、妆容娇艳的大美人儿，华服披身，流光溢彩，仿佛轻挥衣袖都能带起香风阵阵。

“佐助的心意，可不能浪费啊！”

大美人一开口，还是那个熟悉的漩涡鸣人。

“居然大好多……”鸣人拽拽衣领，那领口大得遮不住他的肩膀，只堪堪拢住胸前那对傲人之物，“佐助你买的多大的啊？”

“…按照你身高买的。”

“……看来你是真的给我买的，不过那家店能有这么大的也真是神奇。”

鸣人转了几圈，冲佐助抛了个媚眼：“怎么样，有没有被我迷倒啊？”

“……”

突然“当啷”一声，有什么东西从衣服夹层里掉了出来。鸣人吓了一跳，看见地板上躺着一个圆形的、头箍似的东西。

鸣人弯下身子把它捡了起来：“这是什么？也好漂亮，”盯着上面奢华精美的宝石，鸣人心里豁然开朗，“佐助，你哪来这么多钱买这些的？你不是说你没有钱吗？”

佐助偏过头。

“你这个骗子！先前在铁器馆不给我买，居然都花到这些东西上去了！”

“那种东西，随时都可以买吧。”

“那你说说这个是干嘛用的！”鸣人举起头箍，有些生气了，“一看就很贵，肯定没有苦无那些实用！”

鸣人穷惯了，脑子里对物品的判别只有实用和不实用这两个标准。

佐助叹气：“这叫‘八重樱缠枝箍’，鬼之国的。”

鸣人一脸没听懂的表情，佐助只得“亲自上阵”，他把头箍从鸣人手里拿了过来，接着小心翼翼的把它戴到他的头上，尺寸刚刚好。

头箍上镶嵌着的最精美夺目的一颗宝石恰好对着鸣人的眉间，流畅又别出心裁的线条犹如花藤蔓延生长，八重樱盛开其间，仿若在他发上缠绕了一整个春夏之景，与此刻的他尤其相配。

四目相对，那双生气勃勃的眼睛恰如暖春里解冻的潺潺溪水，又让他想起那年雪之国他与鸣人一起见到的千万里冰封，阳光如碎金散落在雪地上，美得令人不由自主沉迷其中。

佐助怔怔的看着他。

在他的印象里，鸣人一直是大大咧咧的，没个“正经”形象，做了火影后大概成熟了点，但多数时候还是很白痴。

他哪曾见过这样的鸣人呢？

安静而美丽，撩人心弦。

“佐助？你在发呆吗？”

鸣人破坏气氛这点倒是长进不少。

“就这样？戴头上的？”鸣人伸手摸了摸上面的花瓣，嘟囔道，“那也没什么用嘛……”

“你说得对。”

“啊？”

“这件衣服，我确实是买来送给喜欢的人的。”

佐助的手慢慢攀上鸣人的面颊，那上面还残存着温泉里带出来的热腾腾的水汽。

鸣人睁大眼睛，确信压住自己嘴巴的的确是佐助的嘴巴没错。

///

佐助的右手捏着鸣人的下巴，这个姿势正好方便接｜吻。

“唔唔唔唔！！！”

一个深｜吻结束，舌尖轻轻扫过泛｜红的嘴角，鸣人一个激灵，抬手就是一拳。

力气不大，佐助也没躲开，只是握住他的手腕，低声说道：“真想抵｜｜抗的话，就使劲一点。”

鸣人涨红了脸：“你……！”

佐助单手就能抱起色｜诱术状态下的鸣人，他也确实这么做了，双人床就在旁边，佐助没费什么劲就把鸣人推进了床里。

鸣人挣扎起来，一时忘了解除忍术，推搡着佐助的手臂纤｜｜弱又无力：“你你你你干嘛！！你放开我！我要叫了！”

佐助倾身堵住鸣人喋喋不休的嘴巴，手上也没安分，灵活的摸到鸣人和服腰带上的扣子，只轻轻一拉，衣服便一下子宽松许多。

鸣人的注意力全在与佐助的这个吻上，他呜｜咽着承受对方时轻时重的啮｜咬，舌尖如同羽毛擦过他的上｜颚，拽着佐助衣领的手顿时收紧。

“哈啊……哈……”

等鸣人回过神来，衣服已经被脱得差不多了，只剩里衣还可怜巴巴的挂在腰上。身体暴｜｜｜露在空气里，却并不觉得冷，或许是因为旅店的暖气，或许是因为刚泡了温泉，又或许，是因为萌动的心，正紧张又欢欣的跳动不已。

“为……为什么……佐助你…”

鸣人捂住嘴巴，断断续续的说着，他感觉脑袋有些晕。

“刚才，说过了。”佐助的呼吸有些粗｜重，他的手已经滑到鸣人腰｜｜侧，鸣人身子一僵，下意识的要抬腿踢他，却被佐助巧妙的逆转了形势，借着鸣人的动作，佐助一下子挤｜进了他的双｜｜腿之间。

“啊！不要碰！”

佐助的手指来到一个幽｜｜秘的地方，那里柔软而脆弱，仅是轻微的触｜｜碰都能引来鸣人剧烈的反｜｜抗。

佐助突然停下动作，沉默良久，鸣人差点以为他要放过自己了。

“变回去。”

“啊？”

“把变身术解除。”

///

“嗯……哈｜啊……啊……等…”

「事情怎么会变成这样？」

脑子里一片空白，身体已经沉｜沦在欲｜望的海洋里，不受他的控制。

双腿挂｜在佐助的臂弯，腰｜胯也随着他的动作不停扭｜动，阵阵热｜浪从交｜合处涌往他的已烧得通红的全身，又麻又痒，又痛又欢｜娱。

“佐助……慢…慢｜一｜点…呃…”

对方抽｜｜送的很快，幅度也大极了，每一次进入都发出响亮的撞击声和水声，透｜明液｜体汩汩流出，连空气都变得粘｜稠滑｜腻了。

“佐助……”鸣人无意识的叫着他的名字，像个迷路的孩子似的紧紧抱着对方，纵使身体还承受着“凌｜｜虐”，他也不想放开面前的人。

快乐源源不断堆积着，灵魂与肉体都沉｜溺其中，坚硬的骨骼在温柔又粗｜｜暴的揉｜捻中化成一池绮｜丽的春水。有人攻城掠地，有人节节败退。

“鸣人。”

佐助的声音听起来像是如释重负的喟叹，那里面包含了太多太多的情绪。

视野突然变成一片白色，有什么火花四溅的耀眼的东西浮现在眼前，还有一张看不清面容的脸。

好像在记忆的深处，也有人曾这样紧紧拥抱着他，也有人曾这样在他耳边低声叫他的名字。

似曾相识，故人旧友。

「但我知晓这是一样的情意。」

fin.


End file.
